Portal
by Nightdragon13
Summary: Sequel to Raptor. I guess i'm making a series. Odd wormholes sre popping up around the world, and the X-Men have to stop this from happening, but only Raptor knows what is actually going on. Please R&R. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Portal

Hello, back with another X-Men Evolution story on Raptor, and Camouflage. Again I don't own the X-Men, even though I wish I did, I also don't own the theory of skylights, or wormholes, but I did make up the name Sierra Rip. The only characters I own in this story are Raptor (Kathy), Camouflage (Tobius), Ian Thompson, Dick Walker, Zach and Dr. Metzger. I hope you like this.

Chapter 1

Kathy sat on the balcony ledge. It was the middle of the night and she was becoming fidgety. She was waiting to see a magnificent light show in the sky. No they aren't fire works, but skylights. Small bursts of plasmatic light that happens all the time. No body knows what causes them, except for the plasma part. (And no not plasma screen, or the stuff in your blood. I'm talking physics, so pay attention, there's a lot of that in this story.) She knew that it might happen at any time, but she knew her nature wouldn't allow her to sit still that long. She sighed a pleasurable sigh as a warm breeze brisked her face. She got up and walked out the door. She sighed again. "I'm going to miss this all because that bitch mother nature made me tense."

Kathy walked out the door and passed Kurt's room. "Sleeping like the little blue log he is." Kathy said smiling to herself.

Over the last two and a half months she's been here at the Institute, Kathy has found a friendship with Kurt. She has learned to except his worry for his image inducer going on the fritz. And she thought she was high strung. Also Kathy has learned to except the fact that Kurt has a girlfriend. You couldn't call Kathy a little jealous, but really jealous. Over the time she has known Kurt, she has developed a small crush for the little blue fella. Plus she regards the people she is forced to live with as her pack, and that includes Kurt, and Amanda is from what Kathy would call, another pack. So her instincts just don't like the mix. Besides, Kathy is the type of mutant that doesn't want anything to do with the normal people in the world.

"And the plot thickens." Logan said as he saw Kathy pulling a beer from the fridge in the kitchen.

"Aw blow it out your ear." Kathy said as she popped the top off. "besides your not supposed to drink alcohol in this place anyway. So we're even. I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Alright then scaly, it's a deal." Logan agreed as Kathy tossed him one.   
"What are you doing up this late anyways?"

"Like to ask you the same question." Kathy said as she threw the empty bottle for recycling and headed back up stairs. Logan smirked.

Kathy looked out her window and saw small bursts of light. "Hell yeah." Kathy said as she climb into bed. Her cat Cookie that she found only weeks ago lay purring at her side.

The alarm rang and Tobius hit snooze. He wasn't about to get up now at 6:30 . '_But if I don't get up now all the food will be gone, and today's Monday, when the pancakes are made. Okay Camouflage on the count of threep up. One, toop, threep, up. Okay that was just a practice. Again one, two, three. One more time one, two, three.'_

"Tobius, have you gotten up yet?" Kurt asked

"I think I did."

"Lets go, or I'll eat your helping of pancakes." Kurt threatened

"Okay." Tobius looked at the calendar. "Oh no. I'm not getting up on Monday the 13th." Tobius sad and rushed back into bed

"Tobius, you should get over your silly fear of Monday." Kurt said

"Oh yeah, well I think you should get over your fear of the stupid image inducer dying out on you."

"It actually happened to me before."

"Well Mondays are actually out to get me." Tobius pulled the blanket over his head

Kathy walked in just then. "Toby get up."

"Never!"

"Your acting like a child." Kathy said flatly

"Children live more free lives."

"Tobius don't make me." Kathy knelt down to Tobius' right ear and made an ear piercing raptor shriek like you would have heard on the Walking With Dinosaurs special.

"Kathy," Tobius said as he removed the blanket covering his head. "do that again. I can still hear a little out of the other ear."

"Tobius get up, we have to go to school, besides, after today spring break starts." Tobius got up and morphed into the clothes he was going to wear.

"Well slap me silly and call me Billy-bob. Today is a wonderful Monday!" Kathy and Kurt gave each other looks of disgust and relief that they finally got him up

As they walked into the kitchen Kurt was already there eating the pancakes like no there was tomorrow.

"Eh Kurt, you might want to chew that food first before you swallow." Scott advised

"But I'm going to be late for school."

"Then don't sleep so long." Scott said

"I vasn't sleeping. Me and Kathy vere trying to get Tobius up." Kurt complained

"Kathy and I." Jean corrected

"Ach, I don't need an English lesson zis early."

"Mmm pancakes. Do you know what is really good? Pancakes slathered in ready whip." Kathy said as she Shewed here pancakes with ready whip.

"Hey scaly, get the paper." Logan demanded

"It's what I live for." Kathy said "Here you go Sahib."

"This papers full of holes!" Logan protested

"Sahib asks fish paper is wet, Sahib asks Raptor paper is holy." Kathy did a praying bow. Logan just gave her a look.

"C'mon. whoever wants to get a ride better hurry up!" Scott yelled

"Hey, I could drive some people." Kathy volunteered

"Fine, but your all going to be late whoever goes with Raptor."

"Au Contraire, Scott my friend, I drive ten miles above the speed limit. I will get there ten miles before you."

"Can't beat zose odds. Sorry Cyke." Kurt said with his big goofy grin.

"Fine pancake breath." Scott said and walked out the door.

The bell rang and Scott saw Kathy's jeep was in the parking lot, next to Jean's SUV.

I can't believe she was right. Scott thought to himself.

As he walked into the school he saw Kathy waving him with an I told you so smile. Scott smiled and shook his head. He had to admit it he kind of liked Kathy, even though she was just as annoying as Kurt was. But it beat her wanting to mangle anyone whenever she felt like it. He was also pretty impressed at how smart she was. Plus she is the only person he knows to whoop Kurt at video games, soccer and agility. But he still couldn't believe that she joined cheerleading. She was anything but preppy. Kathy was a tomboyish, Goth, punk. In simpler terms: She was a Kathy. One of a kind.

"So Scotty boy, admit that I was right and you were wrong? Or do you just want to be that kind of person that always thinks their right?" Kathy said smirking, while using Kurt's shoulder as an armrest.

"I think I'll be choice two."

"Kathy! Look there he is" Kitty said. It was Ian Thompson the most popular new guy at school. He just came from Wisconsin and was the lead singer of a family rock band called The Land Sharks, that included his four brothers and cousin that lives with him.

"Hello there Ian." Kathy said calmly. Ian was the type of guy that could care less about him being around mutants, because two weeks ago Kathy's image inducer died out on her in front of Ian. Luckily Kurt teleported her to safety.

"Hi Kathy. What's up." Ian said in a suave devenor rock voice.

"Nothing much." Kathy said. She was the type that could have two crushes at the same time. Kurt and Ian. The crush over Ian dominated though.

"So do you want me to walk you to first period?"

"sure." Ian wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked off.

"Ooo, I'm Ian pretty boy. As I valk down za halls I put girls in cardiac arrest." Kurt said in a snobbish voice. Scott and Tobius bust into rounds of laughter

"Kurt he's like, not that bad. Especially for Kathy, y'know." Kitty said

"Your only saying zat because you are a girl." Kurt said

"No, I'm like saying that because like he's Ian. I mean he's like the best looking guy in school." Kitty said in her whinny valley girl voice

"Ja, like he is." Kurt mocked her "besides, vat does he have zat za Nightcrawler doesn't." Kurt whisked his hair back

"How long of a list do you want?" Kitty said giggling

"Very funny. I hear za roars of laughter everywhere." At that Tobius burst out laughing. "Tobius, who's side are you on?!"

"No side, I just thought the laughter would be appropriate for what you just said." Tobius said in his funny man voice. Being a morpher, Tobius tend to impressions really well, he also used his power of being able to blend into any environment pretty well.

RRIINNGGGG!!!!

The warning bell sounded and the group bolted off in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During lunch Kathy sat reading a magazine called 'Phib'. It was a magazine about aliens, paranormal, and cryptozoology.

"Kathy are you reading that trash again?" Jean said

"It might be trash to you, but to me it's my bible." Kathy said in a stubborn voice. Jean just rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm. Are zose cheese fries and a hamburger?" Kurt said salivating.

"Yup." Kathy said

"Are zay hot and just made?"

"Yup."

"Straight from za Dog and Suds?"

"Yup."

"And you vould be a really good friend if you me gave a little."

"Yup."

"So can a have a little?" Kurt said hoping his plan would work

"Nope." Kathy said smiling

"Oh come on." Kurt said whining.

"Where we going?" Kathy used one of her witty remarks

"Za lunch zay serve hear is toxic. Look, za pudding doesn't even move, and za jello dribbles, not jiggles. Please, Kathy, Bitte (please) " Kurt said with a helpless look on his face.

"I really have to get rid of my conscience. Here have some fries and half of my burger." Kathy said as she looked at her magazine.

"Danke!" Kurt took the bag and opened it up and tore the burger in two. Just as Kurt was about to take a bite, his worst nightmare just came walking by. "Oh nien!" Kurt yelped and sank down so he could look invisible.

"What's your problem?" Kathy asked

"D-Dick V-Valker." Kurt shuddered

"Dick Walker ? Whose he. Is he the guy with the freaky black hair and body piercings all over his body?"

"Ja, and just came back from Juvie hall. And he is out to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because it is my fault he vent zere."

"Ouch."

"Ja, he once bit za head off a live chicken."

"So, Ozzy Osborne bit the head off a live bat, and people like him, well I do at least."

"Wagner!" Dick yelled

" Freut mich, froyt mîH, Dick." (Pleased To Meet You.) Kurt swallowed hard

"I 'm here for revenge, not a lesson in German." Dick grabbed Kurt by his shirt collar.

"Leave him alone…Dick." Kathy said standing up

"Got a girl fighting your battles, eh Wagner. My what a body, what a face, what a sexy appearance." He put down Kurt and Kathy Grabbed Dick's neck. "What a reach! Ha ha." Dick said nervously.

"Leave Kurt alone or I'll decapitate you." Kathy threatened

"Hey yeah. Whatever you say girlie." Kathy let go of him and Dick ran back to the hole he crawled from.

"Danke Kathy."

"No prob. I think I'll have fun with this Dick boy." Kathy said smiling

"Kathy, do not to do that again, ever, ever, ever, never again." Jean said

"Kurt's my friend I'm not letting that creep hurt him, besides you could have done something too."

Scott came by. "Dick's back."

"Ja I know. Zank god zat Kathy has got a pretty good arm." Kurt said rubbing the back of his head

"Nobody mess's with blue boy on my watch." At that Kurt blushed

"Kathy are you reading that 'Phib' magazine again?" Scott said

"I don't get it. You people are all against at what I like. Hey where's Toby?"

"Lunch detention. He vas mimicking za geometry class teacher." Kurt said "And I'm not against vat you like. Even zoe it is pretty veird."

"See. You think it's weird. I don't get it." Kathy said while she ate what was left of her burger from Kurt's raid. "There are really interesting things in this magazine. Listen: Last night in Arizona a flash of light appeared and monsters came out of this portal thing. Locals say it killed livestock and a dog, and three people. One local shot it but it ran away. This is probably the best description of a wormhole related event.

"A wormhole is a portal through the universe that can take point blank seconds to get at one place. It also says that odd portal things happened all over the world, but only in Arizona and Australia was where a monster, or alien as for they are from space and not imagination, came out. The Arizona problem was taken care of, but Australia is infested." Kathy finished

"Cool, that might actually be believable." Scott said

"Really?" Kathy said hopefully

"Yeah, to a person who is stoned!" Scott said laughing

"Yeah, well I believe it, and I created my own theory. It is called the Sierra Rip theory. It is a theory that there are certain wormholes that allow life forms to go through and some that don't. And-" Before Kathy could finish the bell rang and Scott and Jean left.

Kurt patted Kathy on the shoulder. "I believe you."

"Sure, you just saying that because I feel bad and stupid now." Kathy said with her head down

"Nien, I actually believe you." Kathy looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Kurt." Kathy sighed

During study hall Tobius was dissecting a calculator.

"C'mon baby let go of your chip." Tobius cooed

"Tobius, are ya talkin to that calculator?" Rouge asked

"I'm trying to get the stupid chip out." Tobius said

"Aw don't know why I even asked." Rouge went back to reading her Dracula novel.

"I'm telling you Ian I can't, today I planned on staying home to relax." Kathy was trying to get Ian off her back so she could have the night alone after school. Ian was about to stroke her hair when she pulled back, in fear that he would feel her feathers that she had on her head instead of hair.

"Please. I thought you liked me?"

"I do, but I want a night to myself." Kathy got up and left. She sat down by Tobius Rouge and Kurt.

"I told you he vas just anozer pretty boy." Kurt said

"Oh shut up blue boy." Kathy said and started to draw.

"Kurt's right Kathy. He is just anoder pretty boy just wantin to use a girl to prove that even somebody like 'im could get a nice lookin girl without buying his way to her heart." Rouge said

"You people are all against me." Kathy rolled her mint green eyes.

"We're not against you Kath, just what you do." Tobius said smiling

"Tobius if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut, unless your curious on how that calculator tastes."

"Yes sir, I mean madam, I mean master, err…"

"Tobius!" Kathy said

"Miss. Hunter, would you like a trip to the principal's office?" The teacher asked

"No Mrs. Smith." Kathy went back to drawing.

"I'm just saying." Tobius leaned over

"Shut up you annoying piece of shit." Kathy whispered.

"Kathy." Kurt said

"What blue boy?"

"Do you know French vell?"

"Negetory."

"Damn it."

"I know Tobius can speak French." Kathy said

"Nien, said that he couldn't." Kurt said slyly and looked at him

"All right I confess, I speak French. Okay what do you need help with?"

Kathy just shook her head and kept drawing. She was concentrating on Kurt. She sucked at drawing portraits but thought she might give a wing at it. She was a little embarrassed by it. Every time Kurt would lean over she would flip the page and start another picture of a failed attempt at a dragon and griffon fight scene. After she put all the details in, it started to look real good, then from what it started out as. Ahh her angst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This will be the greatest scientific find ever!" Dr. Metzger said. She was shunned from the science community because she was a mutant, and when no one ever knew she was mutant, she released a bunch of mutants from a secret lab called MRL, or mutant research labs. A main thing going on at Pine Gap, Australia's Area 51. Until then it was going strong until she saw one of the mutants killed. She then released them, but was punished herself. MRL has remained quiet, but she knew that it is rebuilding itself. 

What she was working at now was research on the odd wormholes that have appeared across the globe. She read an article by this mutant named Raptor about her theory called Sierra Rip.

"Most fascinating Sally." Her friend Zach said. Zach was a mutant too. He knew who Raptor was. Raptor was his younger cousin. Zach had the impressive ability to talk to animals. Quite handy if I do say so myself. "But what I don't get is the importance?" He said in a heavy Australian accent.

"Do you want to leave Australia, your only home that you have ever known and call this a reserve for aliens?"

"No" Zach said flatly

"Well, then we make sure how and when it happens, and see if it is possible to stop."

"Lets hope it works my love." Zach said and kissed her neck.

__

Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the… FLOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The stereo was blaring Drowning Pool, courtesy of Kathy and her impressive CD collection.

The professor was gone, along with Storm, Beast and Wolverine. The mansion was all theirs with no one to stop them.

"Tobius lower the music!" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs. "Tobius! TOBIUS! TOBIUS!!!"

"Wa?" Tobius lowered the volume.

"TObius." Kitty was just about to yell again

"Yes'm. What do you want Kitty Cat?" Kitty Cat was Tobius's pet name for Kitty.

"Just to tell you to like lower the volume so I could like ask you if you would want to get some pizza with me from Pizza Palace?"

"Hell ya Kitty Cat."

"Tobius you mind gettin a pizza without pineapple this time?" Rouge said as she switched the finished Drowning Pool CD with Korn.

"Hey Korn, Even better." Kurt said as he BAMFED into the kitchen. As he opened the fridge door he yelled and BAMFED behind Rouge.

"What is ya problem Kurt?" Rouge asked

"Za meatloaf crawled out of foil and attacked." Kurt said cowering.

"I'm pretty sure it was just an optical illusion Kurt." Scott sad as he walked into the kitchen.

"Go ahead Scotty boy, tell blue boy how the meatloaf has turned into an intelligent life

form." Kathy said while finishing the drawing she started in study hall.

Kurt creeped by the fridge and opened the door. "Maybe ve should clean za fridge out, nien?"

"No!" Kathy leapt from her seat and took the _green_ tomato sauce. "this food has historical meaning to it. Look, this tomato sauce was used to cauterize wounds during the Civil War. And look here, there's an arrowhead the guacamole, and the bacon is being hunted by the potato Indians of old salad dressing land while they graze on the slimy lettuce. You can't throw it out, they might rebel."

"Move let me see that." Tobius took a look in the fridge. "Great googly moogly. Your right."

"And zough vat Kathy said vasn't vierd enough, Tobius comes and says 'great googly moogly." Kurt said

"Now Aw know Aw've heard everythin there is to hear." Rouge said "My brother and Tobius are the weirdest people in the world."

"Ve're one of a kind." Kurt said grinning his famous goofy grin

"Okay goof ball, but one question, since when did you start your mass shedding massacre?" Scott said brushing blue fur from his sleeve

"Must be za spring time, ven I shed za most."

"What are we supposed to do with all this fur, blue boy?" Kathy said with her hands on her hips.

"Make anozer me. Start a clothing line. Use it to make fake mustaches, make a toupee, start a trading club." Kurt said like he was really advertising the uses of blue fur.

"I have a feeling I'm not getting through to that boy. Hey Kurt how about I shave you bald and get rid of the whole blue fur problem." Kathy said smiling her evil smile

"Zat's not funny to kid around vith Kathy." Kurt said with a worried voice

"BANZAI!!" Kathy leapt at him and grabbed him before he could port away without her.

BAMF

They ported to his room.

"Have mercy on me." Kurt pleaded

Kathy burst out laughing. Kurt soon joined in.

"Blue boy, you are just great."

"Vat can I say, za fuzzy one is alvays za best." Kurt said still laughing. Kathy gave him a playful whack to the side of his head and got up and bolted out of his door.

BAMF

"Did you really think you could get avay zat easily from me?" Kurt said

"No brimstone breath, but I can jump over you and get away like that." And she did exactly that. Kurt tried to grab her by the tail but fell while trying to. Kathy stopped and took a look behind her. Kurt got up and tried to get her, but him only going 15 miles per hour was hopeless over her 45 mile per hour sprint. Kathy made a sharp turn around a corner, Kurt on the other hand had a little problem with the turn._ 'Ha, unlike blue boy I can turn around corners with lightning quick reflexes.' _Kathy thought to herself. But she didn't notice the rug in her way. She slid and fell. "But when there are rugs involved, then it's another story." Kathy sighed and tried to get up when Kurt ran into her.

"Za rug bite back Raptor?" Kurt said smiling big

"It's out to get me I tell ya." Kathy said panting. The run made her lose her energy

"Here, how about a hand." Kurt put his hand down to help her up.

"A blue three fingered hand, none the less." Kathy said smiling.

"Okay zen, if it bothers you, zen forget I asked." Kurt said crossing his arms. Kathy pulled on his tail and got up.

"Ouch. Hey zat's connected to mien spine you know." Kurt yelped

"So, What's your point?"

"Ach." Kurt fake whacked her.

"Oh yeah, well plbplbplbplb." Kathy gave him a raspberry

"How dare you give me za raspberries." Kurt said in a bad swashbuckling Spaniard voice, rolling his R's more than usual, making a Zorro like movement with an imaginary sword.

"Ha. If your Zorro, than you're the elf version of him." Kathy still had enough energy to run away, rather slowly, about the same pace as Kurt. This time he got her with ease, and landed on the couch in the living room.

"Now children no rough housing." Scott said as he walked into the room and plopped himself onto the easy chair and turned the TV on. "I heard that before the Professor left, he installed digital cable." Scott said

Kathy was trying to get free of Kurt's grip, but with no prevail. She then got him in his weak spot: His stomach. Kathy rubbed his belly and he let go and curled into a small blue ball.

"Hey!, Don't do zat. I'm ticklish zere." Kurt said as he protected his belly from further assault.

"That's why I did that so you would let go of me, you little fuzz ball." Kathy snatched the controls from Scott's hand and turned the TV on.

"Wa, hey. Give me that back Kathy!" Scott protested. Then added "or else."

Kathy thought for a second. She couldn't stand another attack by someone so she gave in. "Fine. Here you go Master Scott." Kathy lowered her head in a fake, I'm not worthy way.

"Very funny Kat."

"Kat? Have you ever heard me meow? I don't meow, I chirp." Kathy said and chirped.

"Vere's za food, I'm starving." Kurt complained

"Kitty and Tobius just left ten minutes ago. They won't be back for another ten minutes. Besides, it's not like your going to waist away to nothing." Scott said as he flipped through the 500 channels.

"Ooo. Keep it there." Kathy said. It was Monty Python's Flying Circus on BBC America.

"I might vaist avay to nothing. How vould you know?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow

"Be realistic blue boy. In ten minutes you're not going to lose whatever body fat you have on that lanky body of yours ." Kathy said as she laid down on the couch putting her legs in Kurt's lap.

"I'm not lanky, I do have visible muscles on zis body."

"I didn't mean it in a negative way. Your kinda cute like that." Kathy said

Kurt blushed as bright as it was possibly visible under blue fur and skin.

"I didn't know you could blush like that under fur?" Kathy said. This made Kurt redder.

Then Korn's PG 13 version of Y'all Want A Single was on.

"Ooo. Lower it I love this song." Kathy said

"In za vorld of Kathy, Korn is more important zan anyzing else." Kurt said as Kathy's tail twitched with the music.

"No not everything. Cheese fries are more important. Metallica is more important. My friends are more important, and so is my screwed life."

"Stop saying zat. Your life's not screwed." Kurt said

"What, I can't have self pity like you do? My life is equaled to yours, so we're even blue boy."

"Ach, you are so stubborn Kathy. Sometimes I vonder vy I like you so much."

"Because of my animal magnetism." Kathy smiled

"Sometimes I can't believe that you and Tobius are related. This isn't one of those times Kathy." Scott said

"Yeah sometimes I can't believe I'm acting like this, but this is one of those times." Kathy replied quick wittedly.

"Tiddy Boom." Bobby said as he walked by and sat in the loveseat. "Hey Monty Python. I love Monty Python."

"Am I the only one in this place that has never seen Monty Python?" Scott said

"No, I've never heard of Monty Python." Jean said as she came by and kissed Scott on the cheek.

"cough Sappy cough." Kurt fake coughed.

"Get a room." Kathy and Bobby said in unison. Jean threw pillows at them. Kathy ducked

"Close, but no banana." Kathy smiled

"The pizza dude is here!" Tobius said as he appeared dressed as a pizza boy.

"Alright!" Kurt exclaimed as he went through the five boxes, taking one from each.

"Guamf." Kathy said

"Vat?" Kurt said stuffing his face

"Guamf, pig, slob, never ending stomach." Kathy said as she took two pieces

"I don't get it Kathy. You have a metabolism just as fast as Kurt's, but you don't eat like a big pig." Kitty said

Kurt swallowed. "Hey!"

"I only take as much as I think will stuff me. Then I get seconds after I wait five minutes, only if I'm hungry though." Kathy said as she ate her deep dish style pizza. "and having some between meal snacks doesn't hurt either.   
"Between meal snacks isn't that healthy Kathy." Jean said

"I would agree with you, except I don't know what between meal snacks mean." Kathy said, grabbing another slice.

"I swear, earlier today za meat loaf moved. It vanted to wreak havoc out on za vorld." Kurt exaggerated.

Tobius said in an evil villainous voice "Today the fridge, tomorrow the world!"

"The fridge should really get cleaned out. There must be cheese in there from ancient Egypt ." Forge complained

"Not unless Apocalypse put some there." Bobby said

"You know I read about what happened, was it worse though?" Kathy asked

"It vas horrible. Za earth could be gone by now, luckily Rouge stopped it zoe." Kurt said as he put his plate in the sink. He BAMFED upstairs to the bathroom, but met an unwanted guest.

"YAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Kurt yelled and BAMFED back to the kitchen with Lock - Jaw in his hands. "Keep it out of za bathroom tub." Kurt handed Kathy her pet alligator.

"Yes master." Kathy said plainly. "And Lock -Jaw is a he, not an it."

"Vatever."


	4. Chapter 4

t can I say, za fuzzy one is alvays za best." Kurt said still laughing. Kathy gave him a playful whack to the side of his head and got up and bolted out of his door.

BAMF

"Did you really think you could get avay zat easily from me?" Kurt said

"No brimstone breath, but I can jump over you and get away like that." And she did exactly that. Kurt tried to grab her by the tail but fell while trying to. Kathy stopped and took a look behind her. Kurt got up and tried to get her, but him only going 15 miles per hour was hopeless over her 45 mile per hour sprint. Kathy made a sharp turn around a corner, Kurt on the other hand had a little problem with the turn._ 'Ha, unlike blue boy I can turn around corners with lightning quick reflexes.' _Kathy thought to herself. But she didn't notice the rug in her way. She slid and fell. "But when there are rugs involved, then it's another story." Kathy sighed and tried to get up when Kurt ran into her.

"Za rug bite back Raptor?" Kurt said smiling big

"It's out to get me I tell ya." Kathy said panting. The run made her lose her energy

"Here, how about a hand." Kurt put his hand down to help her up.

"A blue three fingered hand, none the less." Kathy said smiling.

"Okay zen, if it bothers you, zen forget I asked." Kurt said crossing his arms. Kathy pulled on his tail and got up.

"Ouch. Hey zat's connected to mien spine you know." Kurt yelped

"So, What's your point?"

"Ach." Kurt fake whacked her.

"Oh yeah, well plbplbplbplb." Kathy gave him a raspberry

"How dare you give me za raspberries." Kurt said in a bad swashbuckling Spaniard voice, rolling his R's more than usual, making a Zorro like movement with an imaginary sword.

"Ha. If your Zorro, than you're the elf version of him." Kathy still had enough energy to run away, rather slowly, about the same pace as Kurt. This time he got her with ease, and landed on the couch in the living room.

"Now children no rough housing." Scott said as he walked into the room and plopped himself onto the easy chair and turned the TV on. "I heard that before the Professor left, he installed digital cable." Scott said

Kathy was trying to get free of Kurt's grip, but with no prevail. She then got him in his weak spot: His stomach. Kathy rubbed his belly and he let go and curled into a small blue ball.

"Hey!, Don't do zat. I'm ticklish zere." Kurt said as he protected his belly from further assault.

"That's why I did that so you would let go of me, you little fuzz ball." Kathy snatched the controls from Scott's hand and turned the TV on.

"Wa, hey. Give me that back Kathy!" Scott protested. Then added "or else."

Kathy thought for a second. She couldn't stand another attack by someone so she gave in. "Fine. Here you go Master Scott." Kathy lowered her head in a fake, I'm not worthy way.

"Very funny Kat."

"Kat? Have you ever heard me meow? I don't meow, I chirp." Kathy said and chirped.

"Vere's za food, I'm starving." Kurt complained

"Kitty and Tobius just left ten minutes ago. They won't be back for another ten minutes. Besides, it's not like your going to waist away to nothing." Scott said as he flipped through the 500 channels.

"Ooo. Keep it there." Kathy said. It was Monty Python's Flying Circus on BBC America.

"I might vaist avay to nothing. How vould you know?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow

"Be realistic blue boy. In ten minutes you're not going to lose whatever body fat you have on that lanky body of yours ." Kathy said as she laid down on the couch putting her legs in Kurt's lap.

"I'm not lanky, I do have visible muscles on zis body."

"I didn't mean it in a negative way. Your kinda cute like that." Kathy said

Kurt blushed as bright as it was possibly visible under blue fur and skin.

"I didn't know you could blush like that under fur?" Kathy said. This made Kurt redder.

Then Korn's PG 13 version of Y'all Want A Single was on.

"Ooo. Lower it I love this song." Kathy said

"In za vorld of Kathy, Korn is more important zan anyzing else." Kurt said as Kathy's tail twitched with the music.

"No not everything. Cheese fries are more important. Metallica is more important. My friends are more important, and so is my screwed life."

"Stop saying zat. Your life's not screwed." Kurt said

"What, I can't have self pity like you do? My life is equaled to yours, so we're even blue boy."

"Ach, you are so stubborn Kathy. Sometimes I vonder vy I like you so much."

"Because of my animal magnetism." Kathy smiled

"Sometimes I can't believe that you and Tobius are related. This isn't one of those times Kathy." Scott said

"Yeah sometimes I can't believe I'm acting like this, but this is one of those times." Kathy replied quick wittedly.

"Tiddy Boom." Bobby said as he walked by and sat in the loveseat. "Hey Monty Python. I love Monty Python."

"Am I the only one in this place that has never seen Monty Python?" Scott said

"No, I've never heard of Monty Python." Jean said as she came by and kissed Scott on the cheek.

"cough Sappy cough." Kurt fake coughed.

"Get a room." Kathy and Bobby said in unison. Jean threw pillows at them. Kathy ducked

"Close, but no banana." Kathy smiled

"The pizza dude is here!" Tobius said as he appeared dressed as a pizza boy.

"Alright!" Kurt exclaimed as he went through the five boxes, taking one from each.

"Guamf." Kathy said

"Vat?" Kurt said stuffing his face

"Guamf, pig, slob, never ending stomach." Kathy said as she took two pieces

"I don't get it Kathy. You have a metabolism just as fast as Kurt's, but you don't eat like a big pig." Kitty said

Kurt swallowed. "Hey!"

"I only take as much as I think will stuff me. Then I get seconds after I wait five minutes, only if I'm hungry though." Kathy said as she ate her deep dish style pizza. "and having some between meal snacks doesn't hurt either.   
"Between meal snacks isn't that healthy Kathy." Jean said

"I would agree with you, except I don't know what between meal snacks mean." Kathy said, grabbing another slice.

"I swear, earlier today za meat loaf moved. It vanted to wreak havoc out on za vorld." Kurt exaggerated.

Tobius said in an evil villainous voice "Today the fridge, tomorrow the world!"

"The fridge should really get cleaned out. There must be cheese in there from ancient Egypt ." Forge complained

"Not unless Apocalypse put some there." Bobby said

"You know I read about what happened, was it worse though?" Kathy asked

"It vas horrible. Za earth could be gone by now, luckily Rouge stopped it zoe." Kurt said as he put his plate in the sink. He BAMFED upstairs to the bathroom, but met an unwanted guest.

"YAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Kurt yelled and BAMFED back to the kitchen with Lock - Jaw in his hands. "Keep it out of za bathroom tub." Kurt handed Kathy her pet alligator.

"Yes master." Kathy said plainly. "And Lock -Jaw is a he, not an it."

"Vatever."

Chapter 4

Kathy was relaxing in the bathroom tub. She had candles burning, windows closed, lights out, popery and bubbles. "Ahhh. Perfect. Time to relax, I have everything I need." Kathy sank down.

BAMF

"Plus a teleporting friend with a death wish." Kathy said as she sank even deeper to a reasonably comfortable spot were Kurt wouldn't see anything.

"Kathy, I need help. Tonight's is za anniversary of Amanda and I. I've dating her for two years, and I don't know vat to get her." Kurt said in a desperate voice

"What does she like, I mean does she like romance, music. Well tell me."

"She likes music and romance. But I don't know vat to get her for zoes zings."

"If she likes romance, than she would love to be taken a ride in the park in a horse drawn carriage, and what kind of music does she like?"

"Vell, she likes rock, but not metal, or punk, nien on za power rock, and no soft rock, or alternative rock."

Kathy thought for a second "Get her Audioslave. They're a little bit of everything. She'll love it."

"Danke Kathy. You za best friend ever." Kurt BAMFED away.

"Yeah, their called best friends, or stupid." Kathy went back to her bath thinking about what she liked. " I just told blue boy what I would love to have and do." Kathy sighed, she hated doing nice things, it never worked out for her.

"Wow Kurt, this was great." Amanda said after their long romantic date. "I can't believe you thought of all this."

"Ja, a little birdie told me." Kurt said._ A little birdie that I have to repay somehow_. Kurt thought to himself.

"Everything was perfect, the dinner, the ride in the park, the CD. Got everything I wanted." Amanda looked Kurt. She came closer and kissed him. "well maybe not everything."

Kurt knew what she was thinking and teleported her to her bedroom. Amanda tuned the lights out and closed the shades and locked her door. Kurt started to passionately kiss her.

Kurt came back late. It was 2:30 and he was beat. He felt really good though, for obvious reasons. Kurt threw off his clothes and put his pj's on. He heard a scraping noise outside.

BAMF

Kurt looked out his window and Kathy jumped over the ledge.

"Have a good night, Don Juan?" Kathy said smiling a fanged grin. "You owe me big time fuzz ball."

"Ja, ja, I know." Kurt said as he crawled into bed. He yawned and stretched. He tried to stay awake to talk to Kathy, but couldn't. He soon fell asleep.

"Night, Nighty." Kathy said as she walked out his door. She closed it quietly behind her. Cookie meowed to be picked up.

"Oh Cookie, your such a silly little cat." Cookie blinked at her with her green eyes, just like Kathy's. Kathy loved the cat more than anything. Cookie was a black and white shorthair, with an odd spot that looked like a heart on her back. To Kathy it made her look special, different, just like everyone else in this place.

Wow short chapter. Be back tomorrow with another.


	5. Chapter 5

Got grounded for blowing up the microwave. Kids DO NOT DO THAT!!!!!!!!! Don't ask how I did that, just never put three pounds of aluminum foil in the microwave. Oops, not supposed to say that.

Don't you hate pop ups. Got this stupid pop up blocker. Guess what, it blocks shit. Guess what, what, I live in Illinois in Grayslake, in Chicago Metallica will be playing in august, and I got dem tickets. Hell yeah, kick ass. Well here is a question for you: Do know how to tell the difference between a chocolate chip and a raisin in a cookie? Blah. Neither do I, hate raisins

Chapter 5

Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep.

"Ach shut up." Kurt whacked his alarm clock hard. It was set a 7:00. "I love to set my alarm clock early, so I can then oversleep longer during spring break." Kurt said to himself in German.

Cookie came running in his room. She was a smart cat and knew that when an alarm clock rang, she would remember the sound of each in each room and wake that person up. As Tobius usually said "To bad that cat doesn't use her brains for good instead of evil." and he was right. If you yelled at that cat, she would go in your room, find something valuable to you, and break it if it's breakable.

Cookie meowed.

"Ach, go avay Cookie. It is spring break, I can sleep as long as I vant." Kurt shooed Cookie away with his hand. Cookie backed up, but came back and rubbed her head on his blue furred hand. The vibrations of her purring went up his arm. Kurt sat up and picked Cookie up. She purred louder.

"You are a naughty katchzen (cat). Leave me be." Cookie looked at him and licked his nose in response. Cookie was the only animal, besides dogs and reptiles, that wasn't scared of the way he looked. When he tried to get on a horse once when he was little, he almost broke his back.

Kurt put Cookie down, and went back to sleep. Cookie eyed his twitching tail. She did the little butt wiggle that cats do when their ready to pounce. She grabbed his tail and started swatting it. Kurt threw his eyes open.

"Alright, alright. You vin zis time Cookie, but tomorrow you lose." Kurt lifted his tail out of reach, but Cookie jumped up on his bed and nipped his tail. Kurt winced. He knew she was just playing, but it hurt. Small little droplets of blood came through the spot Cookie bit.

"Ouch." Kurt said as he wiped the blood off his tail. Cookie laid herself on his bed. She wanted to be pet.

"Cookie you vant to be pet and I vant a Ferrari, ve can't have everything in life." Kurt scratched behind her ear.

He got dressed and carried Cookie downstairs. In the kitchen he was surprised to see Kathy up already, typing away on her laptop.

"Hidey-ho blue boy." Kathy said as she continued typing.

"Vat are you doing up already?" Kurt asked as he put Cookie down and grabbed eggo's out of the freezer.

"I took inventory on the fridge. 89 bottles of salad dressing with one inch on the bottom of each, 14 half empty cans of flat soda pop and 62 bread wrappers with the heels."

Kathy finished

"So, vat's your point?" Kurt asked cocking his head

"Organize yourself!" Kathy whacked Kurt in the head with a piece of paper

"Ow! Hey my tail vas already mauled by Cookie" Kurt lifted his tail and showed Kathy the bandage. "za last thing I need is to be vacked in za head."

"Sorry." Kathy said sarcastically.

"Ja. Vant some vaffles?" Kurt asked

"Sure I'll have some_ waffles_." Kathy corrected him.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Raptor."

"I know, I'm just hilarious. So I thought since there is no school and Rob Zombie has that new movie Dawn Of The Dead out, I thought I'd ask you if you'd like to see it with me?" Kathy asked hopefully.

"Sure, of course."

Kathy began to type away again.

"Vat are you typing about?"

"Blue furred animals." Kathy said smiling looking up at Kurt

"Your joking, right?"

"Nope, actually it's about blue furred tigers. See like the certain cat breeds that have blue fur, some tigers in India have been spotted with blue fur.

"It is caused by a mutation in a gene, and no not what your thinking. It's simply an imbalance in copper in a certain gene. That's why horse-shoe crabs have blue blood. They have more copper than iron in their blood. Could be the reason why you have blue fur too, Kurtty."

"Please, don't call me zat ever again." Kurt said as he put waffles on a plate for him and Kathy. "Vant syrup, ready whip and strawberries maybe." Kurt said smiling

"Sure."

"Oh, yesterday I looked at your vebsite finally. It is neat. Yesterday you did an article on za Jersey Devil. It is vierd, vy vould a vomen vish for her 13th child to be a demon?"

"It's just one theory that I chose to write about. Not much."

Just then Scott came walking through the door. "You made waffles? Why didn't you make me any?"

"We didn't think you would get up this early." Kathy said as she closed her laptop and began to eat her waffles.

"What are you two doing up this early anyways? I mean it's 7:34, you don't get up this early, unless it's important."

"Kurt got up because Cookie got him up, and I took inventory on the fridge. I had to wear body armor to get past the leftovers." Kathy said as she inhaled waffles

"Did the Professor get back yet?" Scott asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope. Said he wasn't coming back until the end of the weak."

"Really? Zen zat means za place is all ours until Friday!" Kurt said in glee

"Kurt don't get any ideas okay. We can't let your party nature destroy this place." Scott said and saw Kathy smiling. "or yours Kat."

"Look, we can have at least a little fun. Like we could crank up the stereo, have some food lying around, make it look more like teenagers live here." Kathy said

"I don't know? It sounds risky." Kurt said

_What sounds risky?_ Tobius said as he walked down the stairs as a huge maned lion.

"Yo Toby, you're a lion." Kathy said. Tobius looked down and morphed into his normal self.

"Thanks, I can't control myself at night. Once I had a dream about Freddy Krueger, and I was him when I woke up. Damn, I almost pissed in my pants when I saw my reflection in the mirror. So anyways, Kath, do you have 20 bucks I can borrow?"

"Yes."

"Great. So is that in two tens or one bill?"

"No"

"No?! but you just said yes."

"I said no meaning yes."

"Okay, so when you said no, then that means you said yes, right?"

"No, I said no meaning you can't have any of my money."

"But you said yes a little bit ago."

"Yes I did say yes, but that answered your question if I had 20 bucks which I do, but you can't have."

"I am so confused."

"I'm a champion at making people confused."

"Ja, and you confused me." Kurt said trying to figure out just what Kathy meant.

"Well then, I guess I better go to my wonderful job." Tobius said as he walked out the door

"Tobius, we all learned that you work at the country club." Scott said. Kathy and Kurt tried to hold back their laughter.

"Vat I sad job, you vork at za country club." Kurt said laughing

"Laugh all you want, but I get to see beautiful women in bikini's all day." Tobius said as he lifted his head with pride and walked out the back door.

Kathy, Kurt and Scott all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh god, Tobius is a pool boy, holy cow." Scott said trying to stop laughing.

"Ja, an ve vere so stupid to believe he vorked at a high paying job." Kurt said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Then Scott made the mistake of reaching back into the fridge. "AAAYIEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"Something bit me!"

"I told you to clean it out."

"but it's just inanimate bits of old food."

"Zere's nozing inanimate about za food in our fridge." Kurt said as he got up and looked in the fridge. "zee, ve are letting spores of intelligent life live in our fridge. It is just vaiting for za right chance to crawl out of zat little vorld of it's and claim ours as zere's." Kurt finished

"And this is coming from my friend who is a blue German elf with an extreme cow-lick problem." Kathy said. Kurt looked up and tried to even out his hair, it just sprang up again.

"Okay, maybe I am lying a little bit, but ve have to clean za fridge out. Look. Deep vithin za frozen vaste it lurks. Ancient mayonnaise, fossilized cabbage, slowly mutating over untold eons, gradually achieving consciousness." Kurt crept closer and took a Tupper-ware from the fridge. " until zat terrible day ven it is unleashed upon za unsuspecting world. ZA COLSLAW ZAT TIME FORGOT!!! Ayieeeee!!"

"Cute Kurt, now close the fridge door okay?" Scott said

"Shh, you fool! You'll avaken za sleeping spuds from planet fungus."

"Okay Kurt. Hey look at this. Ten years ago today Kurt Cobain shot himself in the head. What an idiot. Must have something to do with the name, the Kurt we have is a fool too."

"Hey!" Kurt shouted

"Don't you dare take Kurt Cobain's name in vain. He was the greatest guitarist ever, and plus Nirvana was a great band, like the best ever. Besides, in my life there have only been two Kurt's that are important to me. Kurt Cobain, and Kurt Wagner."

Kurt looked up and blushed a little. "I'm important to you?"

"Of course, you're my best friend, without you I'd be broke." Kathy said and put her arm around Kurt.

"Tobius! Would you mind getting the lakes in the golf course some chemicals. The last thing we need are mosquitoes." His boss walked off.

"Yes your royal ass crackness." Tobius walked off toward the golfing range. He hated his job more than anything, but it was the only job he could get with these hours, and it paid good money too.

"Alright you little larvae, meet your maker." Tobius poured some chemicals in the small pond, but as he did that the water began to churn, and a bright light appeared. "It's not supposed to do that." then all of a sudden a creature burst from the water. It was a small three foot thing that walked on four legs and had a short stout tail, and a head like a pit bull. It was covered in green striped loose leathery skin with huge teeth made to catch fish and a mane down it's back like a horse.

"What the heck are you?" Tobius stepped closer and the thing charged. Tobius backed away. "Hmmm." Tobius shook his car keys over the things head. It jumped up and grabbed the keys and swallowed, but the keys got lodged in it's throat. It started to choke, and after a few seconds it fell to the ground dead. "Okay. Now what to do with you." Tobius looked around and picked up the thing and dragged it off.


	6. Chapter 6

   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kathy was sitting in a tree reading Skies of Pern. She loved sitting in the tree and reading a good book. Being in a tree gave her a sense of security and let her survey the landscape that she loved so much. She put down her book and looked around.  
  
"With all this land, the Professor should put a motocross race track." Kathy said. She loved doing things that girls weren't meant to do. Jean always likes to tease her by calling her one of the guys. Kathy couldn't help it, she felt more at ease around men. She could tell them her weird stuff, which the girls would find well, just not interesting. Kathy took a swig of beer.  
  
BAMF  
  
"Ah ha! Caught in za crime." Kurt said as he hung upside down from a branch.  
  
"Aw blow it out your branch." Kathy went back to her book.  
  
"You really should stop drinking zat Australian beer Kathy." Kurt said. Kathy closed her book and put it down.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you should stop drinking your German beer." Kathy took another swig of her Fosters beer.   
  
"I'm German, I can drink German beer, but your um… your… Vat are you anvays?"  
  
"I'm part Serbian, Polish, Irish, Australian, British, German, Canadian, French, Macedonian, and descendent of Alexander the Great." Kathy said with one breath. Kurt looked at her in aw.  
  
"Maybe I should start calling you Kathy za Great. How diverse is your family tree?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Kathy shrugged. "I dunno."   
  
Just then a huge shadow of griffon papered. It was Tobius. He landed and you could see he was carrying something in a small body bag. Hi everybody. Tobius said like the Simpsons Dr. Nick  
  
"Hi Dr. Doofus." Kathy said as she jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet.   
  
Ha, ha, very funny" Tobius was mixing his mind speak with talking as he morphed into himself.  
  
"Vat's in za bag?"   
  
"Tobius! Did you finally kill Principal Kelly!" Kathy said with glee  
  
"I wish, but this is better. C'mon, I'll show inside."  
  
Inside Tobius showed everyone the thing in the bag.  
  
"Where did it come?" Jamie inquired   
  
"Country Club." Tobius said  
  
"I knew that place was weird. There're making monsters." Jamie said   
  
"The mind of a child taints the truth." Kathy said as she took pictures of the thing. Just then it hit Tobius.  
  
"Hey, your wearing my Static-X t-shirt!"  
  
"Nothing gets past you bro."  
  
"Back to the thing." Scott said, "so what is it?"  
  
"It is a interstellar amphibious creature from the far reaches of the universe from a planet that holds life." Kathy said. They all looked at her. "An alien."  
  
"Yeah right. Aliens don't exist. Besides even it they do, where did it come from?" Scott said.  
  
"Maybe my little theory was true, no." Kathy said as she took more pictures of the thing.  
  
"I don't know, was Forge experimenting on Kurt's teleportation again?" Jean said  
  
"No, I haven't even gone near to thinking that." Forge said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kathy asked  
  
"Forge experimented on Kurt once to improve his teleporting, but Kurt goes through other dimensions when he teleports, so the portals, I guess that's what I should call it, never closed and theses weird things came out." Jean explained  
  
"Ja, and it vas driving me insane." Kurt shot Forge a look.  
  
"Cool! You go through other dimensions as you port! Awesome, I would love to see what lives in that dimension." Kathy said.  
  
"Nien, not cool, not at all. Za zings tried to kill me." Kurt said in a frantic voice. "Besides, I'm not a lab rat."  
  
"Of course not, you're a blue furred lab demon." Tobius said. Kurt gave him a look. "What." He gave Tobius a hard punch in the arm. "Hey, that hurt."  
  
"Good. It vas supposed to hurt." Kurt ported off.   
  
Kathy gave him a look. "Good going Tob." Kathy cut open the throat of the thing. She pulled out Tobius' car keys. "Good, that thing ate his car keys." Kathy smiled and threw them in the trash.  
  
"Hey, what the hell!" Tobius dug out his keys from the trash. "I need those to get my car back." Tobius walked out the door and morphed into a hawk.   
  
"Jerk. I can see why girls don't even stay for the whole date. My brother has an ego the size of the USSR." Kathy went back to examining the thing that lie on the table.  
  
Kurt sat on his balcony ledge. "Tobius. My so called friend. Vy I vant to…"   
  
"Hey blue boy." Kathy stood at his door way. She made her way through the clutter of clothes lying around. "Don't listen to him. Tob doesn't mean it, he just doesn't know what to say." Kathy said as she rubbed his back.   
  
"Ja I know, but it bugs me. I just can't get over being called a demon. It just reminds me of vat happened to me once." Kurt sighed. His shoulders sank in relaxation as Kathy continued to give him a back massage. "You are really good at zat." Kurt said half asleep. Kathy smiled to herself. Despite the way she acted, Kathy was a loyal person that didn't like seeing her friends hurt. Especially Kurt. Kathy knew he was vulnerable, she could sense it on him at school the most. He didn't even have to tell her that he was vulnerable, her instincts told her, the instincts she used to use to kill people with, now had a new use: to comfort.   
  
"If I were you I'd get ready so we could leave for the movies soon." Kathy said. Kurt just nodded dreamily. If he was a cat, he would purr. Kathy loved to get close to Kurt, he was the only person like her, different but more human than anyone else. She stopped and patted his back. Kurt woke up from the little spell.   
  
"Vat, done already?" Kurt said in a pitiful voice.  
  
"Yes, sorry, but we have to go. Come on get ready and meet me down stairs." Kathy walked out of Kurt's room. Just then Kurt felt like putty. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 **  
Dr. Metzger was looking at the pictures Raptor took. They were on her website. "Authentic enough, but I don't know."   
"Aw, it's from my cuz, she never lied in her life. That little shelia is a good girl." Zach said.   
"I know, but how could this happen. What will happen if someone gets hurt, or worse. Mutants will no doubt take the blame. We are the new scapegoats."   
"That won't happen." The Professor said. "The X-Men will stop it. We must take care of the business here, and keep our eyes on Pine Gap. They will have to stop whatever happens in the states by themselves. I have faith in them."   
  
Kathy woke up with a huge headache. Last night before they came home, Kathy and Kurt got a little drunk. She was looking for a glass of water on her table, she found two aspirin. "Blue boy." She took the two aspirin and tried to get out of bed. No use. She just fell back in. She looked at the clock, it read 9:30. "Ugg." No point, the aspirin wouldn't kick in until ten. Kathy shrugged and used all her strength to get up. She did it. "Finally"   
Kathy got dressed and walked out the door. Kurt was standing right there and scared her. "Aaah. Kurt!"   
"Vat? Did I scare you?" Kurt said.   
"Just a little bit. Don't do that when I'm hung over." Kathy said with a cold look.   
"Oh vell, you should've voken up earlier and taken an aspirin so by zis time you vouldn't feel like crap." Kurt said with an I told you so voice.   
"Oh shut up. The last thing I want is a blue German telling me what to do." Kathy walked past Kurt and down the stairs.   
"I'm just saying."**

"Don't say anything."   
As they entered, Kathy saw everyone smiling at the two of them.   
"A little drunk last night, eh?" Ray said

"Yeah, look out, the hangover king and queen have arrived." Bobby smirked   
"Oh shut up all of you." Kurt said   
"So how many drinks did you two have?" Kitty said

"Too many." Was all Kathy said   
"So Kathy do you have any idea what these things are?" Scott was talking about the alien things   
"Sierra Rip, a theory I made that would explain why some wormholes allow life forms to pass through and others don't. The Sierra Rip is something that allows alien life forms to come out. It is a physics thing, but I have enough info to prove it, and it has just been proven."   
"Okay, I'm not going to believe that until I get hard evidence." Tobius said   
"Tobius, you are the one who brought the thing home, you of all people should believe it, and I'm not talking to you today." Kathy turned her back to him   
"What your still mad about yesterday!?" Kurt shot Tobius a mean look. "You too?"   
"Tobius, why don't you go to vork." Kurt said flatly   
"Fine, okay. I can tell when I'm unwanted." Tobius walked out the door   
"Finally. I swear if he wasn't my brother I would kill him." Kathy said with closed fists   
"But Kathy, like, some killers will like kill family members without intentions." Kitty said   
Kathy put her evil plotting smile on her face.   
"Don't get any ideas Kat." Scott said   
"Will you stop calling me that. You are missing a 'h-y' at the end of my name."   
"Look. We aren't going anywhere with this thing if we keep talking about how many drinks Raptor and Nightcrawler had, or how Camouflage is such a jerk, we need to know where this is from, okay?" Jean said. Everyone nodded. "Good."   
"Okay, like I said, this is from a Sierra Rip. This creature is from the far reaches of our galaxy, or beyond. We need info on what causes wormholes and try to figure out if there is an element that lets life forms pass through." Kathy said   
"This is hard to believe that what you just said is coming from a girl who dresses like that." Jean said. Kathy looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a gray quarter length sleeve tight fitting top with a black Korn shirt with the sleeves torn off over it, with faded cargo jeans, a nose ring, spiked, studded, gel, miniature hand cuff bracelets up to where her sleeve sopped, including the image inducer and a sweat band with Garfield on it, an ankle belt on her right ankle made from small sea shells, one bracelet on her tail and a leather rope necklace with a clear quartz stone that Kathy never takes off.   
"Going for the Goth punk look?" Jean asked   
"Well actually I'm going for the look that says, 'stay the heck away from me'." Kathy smiled   
"Vell, it is a little bit more Goth, zen punk, but I like it." Kurt said with thumbs up "But no offense Kathy, but it is hard to zat believe you are a cheer leader, I mean your not a btch, well not most of za time, or a snob, whre, or slt."   
Kathy just looked at him then said "I like to be different." Kathy made a small chirping sound   
"Yeah if you didn't look like a woman, you could pass as a guy, Kathy." Scott said   
"Well then, just call me one of the guys." Kathy said smiling her toothy grin   
"Okay zen." Kurt walked over to the body of the thing Tobius found yesterday. It started to smell. "Vat are ve actually going to do vith zis zing? It is starting to smell really bad."   
"Well my elfin friend, I thought that we could study it more, and by we, I mean me since you people are all to lazy to!" Kathy said   
"Okay, okay. Zere isn't any reason to get mad." Kurt said backing down. "But vat if zere are more of zese zings, I mean vat if it kills somebody? Or vorse, it gets in trouble vith someone ve know, like za brotherhood."   
"Well that won't happen, I think." Jean said with uncertainty   
"The brotherhood. You people are always talking about them, it sounds like I could whoop their arse's." Kathy said   
"Don't underestimate them Kat, they can hurt you." Scott said putting his hand on her shoulder.   
"Ja, or Tobius vill just scare zem to death by turning into a half decomposed dragon like he did last veek." Kurt shuddered at the though. It was the one of the only times he was truly scared. Kurt didn't scare easily, but when face to face with a decomposing dragon with maggots crawling around was something that would scare anyone.   
  
Kathy was in her room getting ready for her date with Ian. She felt a little bad though. She had to admit it, she was really getting into Kurt, even though she has yet to tell anyone. She day dreamed sometimes about him, and almost said something out loud once. Kathy sighed, she knew this was one of those things that would never happen. She knew that Kurt and Amanda were destined for each other. Still, she wanted to share a kiss on his lips. Her tail flicked back and forth with passion as she hugged the stuffed T-rex Kurt gave her to say he was sorry for the time he teleported on her undressing. She bit her lip and plopped down on her bed. The silky sheets felt soft on her bare body. "Mmm, Kurt. What I wouldn't give for your arms to be around me, for your soft warm touch." Kathy said softly to herself. She closed her eyes and brought her T-rex, who she dubbed Sue after the famous fossil, closer to her chest.   
BAMF   
"Oh Kathy. Pretty boy is here." Kurt sang. Her curtains were closed, a sign that she was not dressed.   
She opened her eyes and got up. "Stop calling Ian a pretty boy." Kathy put her clothes on that she was to wear. It was a navy blue top that was long sleeve on one side, and spaghetti strap on the other. With that she wore leather flared pants, and took off her bracelets, but kept her quartz necklace on. It was meaningful to her. When she was born, both she and Tobius got one, but he never wore it. Kathy walked over and opened the curtains. "Well, well. What do we have here? You look like Dr. Evil, you know." Kurt sat on the edge with Cookie in his lap.   
"Vell zen, I might as vell ask for 100 million dollars." Kurt said smiling   
"So what are you going to do tonight all by your lonesome. Amanda has family over, Scott and Jean are going out, Tobius is going to the electronics shop for stuff, and I don't know what everyone else is doing, but probably something you don't want." Kathy said as she fliped her image inducer on. "Well I better get going." Kathy stroked Kurt's jaw line as she walked away.   
"Auf wiedersehen." Kurt said with a silly look on his face. He hated it when Kathy did that. First of all he was a little ashamed of that because Kathy was his friend, perhaps his best friend, and he had a feeling that she kind of liked him, by the way she flirted the most around him, even though she flirted with all guys. Second, if she did like him, she would be acting a little sluttish if she was dating Ian. Kurt sighed. He hated to think of stuff like that.   
BAMF   
  
Kurt ported one foot above his bed and fell into it. "But vat if she does like me." Kurt though for a second, he could go through her room for her diary, since he's seen her right down poems, more than personal thoughts in it. She has even read him some. Kurt found them beautiful, but they are cold and dark, always talking about depression, or pain, or the loss of someone she loved. Kurt thought about it then erased the thought. He did that once with Kitty and almost lost her friendship, he wasn't about to lose someone like Kathy. He could ask people, but judging by the way Kathy thinks, she probably never told anyone. He was so confused, he never felt such mixed emotions before.   
Yo, Kurt. Dude are you still mad at me? Tobius flew onto Kurt's balcony ledge as a owl. Kurt threw his pillow at him. Yaahh! Hey watch buddy. I'm trying to do something I normally don't. Tobius landed on Kurt's bed next to him. I'm just trying to say I'm sorry. Tobius morphed into a kitten with big eyes.   
"I forgive you, but morph back, I'm starting to feel pity for you." Kurt's stomach growled. "Vats for dinner?"   
"Chicken flambé, mash potatoes flambé, chili flambé, salad flambé." Tobius said as he morphed back   
"Vat is vith all za flambé?" Kurt asked and cocked his head   
"Stoves on fire, but there is some leftover pizza still, if you like mold."   
BAMF   
Bobby was busy putting the fire out to notice. "So Kurt dinners ready." Bobby smiled weakly   
"No zanks. I'm trying to cut down on my ash in my food." Kurt grabbed a bag of chips and headed to watch some TV.   
"Come back here and linger!" Bobby yelled   
Kurt plopped on the couch next to Kitty.   
"Vat are ve vatching?"   
"Real World."   
Kurt made a sickening face. "Vy vatch ziz crap, it's just people going of to some expensive place zat only us normal people can never go to, and zen camera men record zeir lives. Vy don't ve vatch something better. Monty Python is on BBC now."   
"Kurt you know I don't like stuff like that, it like rots the intellect, but I guess that like wouldn't matter with you." Kitty started to giggle. "Besides, what do you mean normal? Look at you. You have a tail, fangs, three fingers, two toes, elf ears, indigo hair, and blue fur all over. Your like anything but normal."   
"Oh sure beat me ven I'm still down." Kurt snatched the controls from Kitty's hand. What she said made him feel a little bad.   
"Hey, I was watching!" Kitty demanded   
"I'm sorry, za non normal one can't understand you normal people." Kurt flipped to Monty Python   
"Kurt."   
"Keety." Kurt mimicked   
"Give me those controls you blue fuzzy elf!"   
"You know your cute ven your angry" Kurt smiled as he jumped to the love seat.   
"Get back here!" Kitty yelled. Kurt teleported to the other side of the mansion. "I'm going to turn you into a floor rug, you blue fuzzy, thing!"   
At the other side of the mansion, Kurt collapsed to the floor laughing. He had the controls, but no TV.   
Just then Kitty fazed threw the floor. "Ah ha! I found you, now give me the controls back Kurt!"   
"Never!" Kurt tried to run, but Kitty yanked hard on his tail. He gave a loud yelp of pain. He fell on his back. "Do you mind letting go of mien tail, Kitty." Kurt said in a weak voice as Kitty squeezed harder.   
"Only if you give me the controls."   
"Okay, okays. Just have mercy on my tail." Kurt bit his lip to hold back the pain.   
"I win." Kitty said as they fazed threw the floor.   
  
"So, Ian, how did you get the money for this?" Kathy was at a four star restaurant with Ian. So far he had taken her to the park, to see his band play at House Of Blues in New York City, and last was the dinner at 10:00 at night.   
"Oh it wouldn't matter for someone with as much beauty that you have" Ian put his hand atop Kathy's.   
"Ian, my friends have been pretty mean to you, saying that you're a pretty boy, but I think there is something more to you then that. So what do you think is my most perfect feature, that doesn't have to do with my body." Kathy said. She wanted to find out if he was just dating her for her looks.   
"Well, gee that's kinda hard. I mean I just can't find anything but your body interesting." Kathy just looked at him.   
"Well Ian, chocolate milkshakes are like that too, they just can't find anyone else to be poured on but you." Kathy took her shake and poured it on his head. "I hope you have a good time alone cretin." Kathy got up and walked away. She was sick of guys only liking her for her looks. But she had a bigger problem. She was five miles from home. She took out her cell and called Tobius. It gave no answer. "Aw fudge. Why can't my idiot brother ever leave his cell on?" Kathy said to no one. She sighed and walked home. Personally she wasn't as mad as some girls would have been if their boyfriends said they only liked them for their looks. Kathy was a little relived, the weight on her shoulders was gone. She thought about Kurt. 'What in the world gave me this crush. I love a man that I can never have, but the knowing I can't have him makes me want him more. All I want is his love. I just want him to hold me, to always be with me. Something I always needed.' Kathy lifted her head and looked inside a store window. She saw her reflection. "What happened to you Raptor? You were this cold person that hated the world, but you know love it's lavish beauty it. You would push people around, kill for money, believed in false love, but you find out tonight that you fall for it again. What is the point? You think your going somewhere, but your not. Just ending up in the same story, but with added twists.   
"You will never find one that truly loves you, just some bastard that that likes you for your looks. But they won't like you if they saw the real you. They will fear you, and hate you, just like so many once did. But their was only one that cared, and you love him but you will never get him. And there is one who also cared too, but he is dead. Dead from the bullet of your gun." Kathy wiped away a tear. In the reflection she saw a quick glimpse of Trex staring at her smiling menacingly. Kathy jumped and looked around. Nothing. Just an illusion created from the memories of her dark past.   
"Get a grip girl, your strong." Kathy tried to reassure herself. She took out her cell again to try to call someone else. "Scott's on date, Kurt broke his, Rogue doesn't have one, Kitty drives like a maniac. Why aren't any of my friends reachable!" Kathy yelled at the black twilight. An owl flew by.   
What do you mean Kath? Tobius was that owl.   
"Toby, you are one sly guy." Kathy shook her head and smiled.   
"Ian turn out to a self centered pretty boy like we said? Tobius landed on Kathy's shoulder.   
"Yeah, I just thought someone would be different, You know." Kathy put her head down.   
Yeah, life's like that sis, you should know that, but I think you should tell him.   
Kathy's head sprang up. "You know!?"   
Kathy, I'm your bro, of course, but your right, you'll never get Kurt's love. He has Amanda, and those two are inseparable.   
"Right. But you must promise me that you'll tell no one. A twins promise."   
Kath, you know I you would never tell anyone. Now how about a ride on the griffon express?   
"I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"MRL is getting out of hand." Logan said "You can't do anything with out the rest of the team."

"Logan, calm down mate. Pine Gap is getting pretty fishy, but learning this will change everything about these wacko portals that keep popin up everywhere." Zach said

"Knowing that MRL is hunting out mutants that just happen to walk by is an important matter. It will get worse when they expand their search to other countries." The Professor sighed.

"What about the portals, they are being controlled by Pine Gap." Storm said

"Oh not all of them. Only the first. But that set of an imbalance if the energy field, causing plasma to rip apart, creating wormholes, and that is the reason Raptor calls them Sierra Rips, it is just plasma ripping apart, creating a huge void that allows animals from other world to pass through." Beast finished

"Do your X-Men know this?" Dr. Metzger asked

"I only hope Raptor has told them, unless they are not willing to listen to her." the Professor said with great dread.

"I have a felling that they aren't believing her and that will create a unfathomable outcome." Dr. Metzger said

KER-SPLASH. Tobius jackknifed into the pool. It was an unbelievably warm day, at 85 degrees. (I'm only saying that for the warm conditions I'm having here in Illinois.)

"Tobius, your like getting me wet!" Kitty yelled as she was tanning

Sorry. Tobius morphed into a dolphin.

Kathy just shook her head. She was in the tree reading Mothman Prophecies, the book that inspired the movie about the Mothman and the Point Pleasant bridge collapse. (I suggest you watch the movie because the book is hard to find, but I own out.)

"Hey Kathy come on in! Za vaters fine!" Kurt yelled

"No, I think I will read a little."

"Ach come in, za book von't valk avay."

Kathy rolled her eyes. She put down her book and jumped out of the tree. The shade was nice, but cool water would be better. She walked over and slipped into the pool. She climbed unto an inner tube and sun bathed.

"Kathy how about going in za vater?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm solar powered." Kathy said smiling.

Kurt dived under Kathy and pulled on her tail, causing her to fall into the water.

Kathy swam up and gasped. She climbed out of the pool and hunched her shoulder. Kurt swam over and smiled at her. Kathy looked at him straight in the eye, then she pushed him back into the water.

"I'm going to get you for this blue boy." Kathy got up and puffed up her water logged feathers to get all the water off. She walked away.

"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked as he climbed out of the water.

"You'll see." Kathy smiled.

Kurt looked confused. He turned around to back to the pool. Then ice cold water hit his back. "Yahh!" Kurt yelled and turned around.

"I told I was going to get you for this blue boy." Kathy held a super soaker in her hand.

Kurt's eyes widened,

BAMF

Kurt teleported away.

Kathy looked around she was confused. "I know you're here blue boy, I just don't know where."

BAMF

Kurt nailed Kathy with a water balloon. "Two can play at zat game." He threw another but Kathy's reflexes were too quick

"Boy, I thought you were supposed to be fast blue boy." Kathy got him with the super soaker again.

"Hey! Zat vater ice cold!" Kurt crawled up the tree. He was out of ammo.

"Any last words, General Custer?" Kathy said as she pointed the super soaker at Kurt.

"I surrender!" Kurt cried out. Kathy put the super soaker down and laughed. "You zink zat is funny!? Your cold, you know za."

"Only to you fuzz ball."

"Stop calling me zat. It's humiliating."

"Fuzz ball, fuzz ball, fuzz ball!" Kathy cried out.

"I rather be a fuzz ball than be a lazy fossil zat used to kill people." Kurt said trying to hurt her.

"Well EXUUUUUSE me!" Kathy said.

BAMF

Kurt teleported down from the tree. "You are unput-downable, aren't you?"

"Yup, it's hard to be hurt emotionally when your mother calls you the worst things imaginable."

Kurt hated it when Kathy talked about how her parents hated her so much. He felt bad for her, even though he looked different his parents still gave him love.

Kathy walked away, she was thinking about the thing her mother called her. Monster, freak, beast, and worse things. Kathy waked into her room. She fell into her bed and cried into her pillow. She hated to think of her past, but it kept coming back. Hiding in the shadows of her past never helped. She turned over and looked at the ceiling. "Why did she hate me, for what did I do? I never deserved to be treated like a piece of crap." Kathy took the remote control for her TV and flipped it on. She closed her shades and changed. She looked at her uniform. It had a black long jacket and a black leather pants that stopped at her ankles. A black leather top that she cut for a midriff look. Gloves that the finger tips were cut out for her claws. "I don't deserve to have this. To be treated like a person for what I use to do."

Kathy turned around and flipped the channel. A news report came up saying that in Eastern Part of Canada odd creatures of huge sizes are inhabiting the forest.

"What the?" Kathy turned the volume up.

"No one knows what these things are, but they have killed at least 5 people." The anchorman said.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Kathy turned her TV off and ran down the stairs.

"See! I was right. My theory was true. We have to stop these things." Kathy said franticly. Everyone was in their uniform ready to go.

"Look, Kat. We can't-" Scott tried to finish, but Kathy broke in

"Listen to me you laser shooting moron. Theses things are killing people, and if we don't stop them mutants will blamed."

"Raptor, if we do go there, the media will say that we are part of it. You know that Kathy, and we all know that. You have to face reality, we can't just jump in." Scot said

"Look Cyclops, you might be the leader, but you don't lead the way I think. If we don't stop these things, they are going kill e people. These thing won't stop. And more portals are opening and we can't stop them. So either we get rid of these aliens, or we sit on our lazy arse's and just watch!" Kathy looked Scott in the eye.

"You want to get us killed, and have the world hate us even more, the be my guest. It is these risks that will make everything crumble beneath our feet."

"You don't get anywhere without taking risks my friend." Kathy said smiling.

"Yeah, and this is coming from the girl who used to kill people for money! Face it Raptor, you lived a crappy life, and now you want to make up for it be stopping some aliens from killing people. Well guess what, that won't work." Scott said back to her.

Kathy stopped cold. What Scott said went through her heart like a knife. She turned around. "You think your such a hot shot don't you? Oh look at me I'm Scott leader of the X-Men, I can shove people around while I have my ego circling around me like a fly attracted to bullshit."

"Well Raptor I would rather have that than being a mutant that always focuses her anger on writing or drawing. I guess none of us understand because we didn't have parents that treated us like shit! But wait, maybe because they were right." Kathy looked at him coldly.

"Your going to pay for that summers." Kathy leapt and attacked. She slammed Scott on the wall. "I could kill you right now Scotty boy. My claw could puncture you neck, but miss you jugular vane be and inch, then bring it out, careful not to slice it. Because you know that would cut off your blood supply to your brain and you would die, but your still alive because I didn't cu it yet. Then with one tug you would fall like a sack of potatoes." Kathy leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Don't you ever screw around with my past. Or I'll be picking my teeth with your bones." Kurt pulled Kathy off of Scott.

"Your crazy Raptor."

"Let me Hurt Him!" Kathy yelled trying to get free of Kurt's grip.

"Nien Kathy. Let him live. Get a grip on your self."

Kathy stopped struggling. She heaved hard breaths. Kurt let go of her. She looked around. The others were staring at her. Kathy backed down, her pride defeated.

"Well then, I think we should go with Kathy's plan. She is right Scott we just can't sit here and do nothing." Jean said

"You think she's right? What are you people, stupid? Your all crazy. We're walking into certain death!" Scott yelled.

"Sometimes death is the only way you can see reality." Kathy said in a low weak voice.

They all looked at her. "I'm right though, for it took me 2 years to see reality through all my killings. I saw that it drove you insane, it was like a drug. I saw the people I knew be engulfed by killing, even to killing his own son. It is the only way you can actually see life the real way, you appreciate it more than." Kathy stopped and lowered her head. Kurt put his arm around her.

"Well then, I guess we march off to die." Tobius said with great pride


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the X-Jet they headed off to Africa. Kathy stared off into nothing, thinking.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Kathy looked up. "No" Kurt felt bad for her. Scott was his best friend, and he couldn't believe what he had said to her. "Know one will understand me, family, friends, they never will truly care." Kathy lowered her head.

Kurt lifted her head up and looked into her eyes. "You are full of fear, not anger. Don't let you fool yourself. You are a precious zing zat shouldn't be vasted or hated." Kathy looked at him.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "No one has cared for me before, why do you?"

"Because, ve are so much alike, and I don't vant to lose you." Kurt gave Kathy a dry kiss on her forehead. For the first time in her life, Kathy has gotten what she has always wanted; someone's love.

"Dose dings be big!" Tobius said. He was looking at a foot print of the creature. It was huge. It was shaped like a T-rex foot print, but it had four toes instead of three.

"Ya, it is big." Rouge said.

"The tracks are two days old, give or take an hour." Kathy said. She set up a tent. She sniffed the air, something was wrong with the smell, it was odd but familiar. It was the smell of death.

"Give or take an hour she says." Tobius rolled his eyes

Kathy looked at him. She sighed. Even her own brother didn't care. Kathy saw Kurt fighting with his tent. Kathy smiled. She got what she wanted from him; a kiss. She walked over. "How about some help Kurt?" He turned around.

"Zat vould nice." Kathy helped Kurt with his tent.

"Feeling better?"

"Little bit, thanks Kurt."

"Vat are friends for?"

"Good question." Kathy looked out into the savanna. It was beautiful. As herds of antelope and zebra grazed on the grass. It was so serene. "Beautiful, isn't it." Kathy said

"Vat, oh ja, it is beautiful." Kurt looked at Kathy instead of what she was talking about.

"I guess I should get exploring, wanna come?" Kathy asked

"Nien, I zink I'll stay here." Kathy walked off. Kurt wanted to punch himself. He was falling for Kathy, and he loved Amanda. "Errrgh." Kurt hit himself on the head. He hated himself. He was being disloyal to Amanda, but Kathy really touched him. He shook his head. "Get with it man." He said to himself in German.

Kathy looked around. It was quiet, no sounds, no birds. Just silence. Kathy held herself. "I don't like this." She herd a thundering sound. Kathy looked north: stampede.

"Oh shit." Kathy looked for a rock or tree. She climbed up a dead umbrella thorn. A herd of impala sprinted under the tree. A cheetah was close behind. Kathy looked around, nothing. She climbed down. She sniffed the air. The smell of aloe flowers filled her olfactory. Kathy felt at peace. Vultures flew in the direction of the killing.

Something growled in the bushes. Kathy snapped to attention. "Hello?" Kathy said in a shaky voice. She walked over cautiously.

She peered into the bushes, and a large beast jumped out. Kathy fell backwards. It was ugly, and huge at twenty feet long. It had a head like a monitor lizard, but shorter and deeper. Saliva drooled from it's open mouth. It had huge teeth that stuck out when closed. It walked on four legs, and had a tail that was long and tapering. It's back was covered in barbed spikes. It pawed at the ground. It let out a gurgling lion like roar. Kathy got to her feet. She didn't know whether to run or not. The thing charged, and Kathy spun around and sprinted off. The thing was fast, but not as fast as her. She was losing energy, and fast. The beast clearly was a marathon runner, not a sprinter like Kathy. She pushed herself harder, trying desperately to shake it off by running in zig zags. She made sharp turns, but the thing just widened it's turn and came closer to her. She was slowing down. She did the last thing she could. The beast jumped up into the air, and Kathy made a quick stop, and the thing flew right over her.

It fell onto the ground with a huge thud. Kathy could hear it's ribs cracking. It let out a roar of pain.

"Come on, I want to kill something." Kathy's claws twitched, ready to slice and dice. The beast pounced. Kathy made a deep cut in it's chest. It fell on it's side. The beast got back up on it's feet. It reared up on it's hind feet and stood almost two stories tall. It hit the ground hit a thud and charged at Kathy. She clawed at it's face, but it hit her in the back with it's huge clawed paw. Kathy fell to the ground. She tried to get up but instead she spat out blood. She struggled to her feet. The thing looked at her. It charged again, with it's mouth open. Kathy stuck her hand into it's mouth, and it came out the other side of it's skull. She pulled her hand out. The creature hit the ground with a gargantuan thud. Kathy looked it and collapsed from exhaustion.

Kathy woke up next to a warm fire. "What the heck happened?" Kathy rubbed her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Kurt staring at her. "Blue boy."

"Guten Abend. (Good evening)" Kurt said smiling

"Hey sis. I can't believe you fought off that alien thingy. It was four times your size." Tobius said.

Kathy sat up. "My head. What time is it?"

"Sometime around six." Kitty said

"I was unconscious for two hours." Kathy fell back down.

"Just be glad your okay." Kurt said. He sat down next to her. "Vant an energy bar?"

"Heck ya. I'm starved." Kathy took the bar.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh don't thank us, thank Scott. He's the one that found you." Tobius said

Scott was looking up at the stars.

"There's the Draco constellation." Kathy said as she walked over next to him.

"Your talking to me?" Scott said

"Yeah, I wanted to hank you, and to say I'm sorry. I kind of over reacted a little."

"That's okay, it was a little my fault to and I should be the one to say sorry, not you." Scott smirked. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was a little shaken up, but I'm okay now." Kathy sat down and looked up at the stars. "You can't look at it the same. Knowing that there are others out there, but I always knew. It just makes you feel lonelier." Scott looked at Kathy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
A warthog sniffed through the camp. It entered Tobius's tent, and licked his face. He creaked his eyes open. "Wa?…Yahh!" Tobius ran out of his tent and woke everyone else up.  
  
"What is wrong with you Tobius?!" Kitty yelled at him  
  
"Pig, hog, warthog!" Tobius said frantically.  
  
"Oh no, not a warthog, it will be doom to us all." Kathy said plainly.  
  
"Hey, you'd freak out if you woke up to a hog licking your face." Tobius yelled at her.  
  
"Well Tobius, at least some species think your attractive." Kathy said smiling.  
  
Tobius just looked at her sternly, then he spun around. "That hog is my breakfast!" Tobius turned into a lion and ran after it.  
  
"Why couldn't I have gotten a real, and smart brother. Instead I got Tweedle dee, the wonder dummy." Kathy walked back to her tent.  
  
"Can't you just smell za sibling love." Kurt said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, it reeks." Scott said.  
  
"Mmm, warthog for breakfast, thanks Tobius." Kitty walked off in disgust.  
  
"What, what's wrong with warthog?" Tobius looked at Kitty as she walked away.  
  
"Toby, Toby, Toby." Kathy said shaking her head. She was hesitant to take a bite out of the meat, even if she was a carnivore at heart. "I wonder if there are more."  
  
"More what?" Tobius said  
  
"Aliens here. I mean there's no way to tell, it's not like we have a device to track these things down, even though I'm pretty sure it gives off an energy signal that could be picked up, if it's truly the plasma around the earth splitting, opening up portals to other world."   
  
Tobius swallowed. "Maybe I could make something, you know I'm good with all that kind of crap. We would just have to find out what kind of energy it produces, like you said, and then see if I could make like a handheld tracker to pick up the reading. All it would take is a modified GPS, or PDA. Pretty simple."  
  
"You don't make it sound simple." Kathy said   
  
"Well it's not that simple, but it is to me, and Forge could help."  
  
"That would be cool."  
  
"Yeah it would cool, I mean I would be the only person to do that."  
  
"Exactly. How many people do you know that modifies a PDA to track aliens."  
  
"That be sweet."  
  
"See bro, you can make sense sometimes."   
  
"What do you mean sometimes?" Tobius said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kathy just smirked a gave him a playful punch on his shoulder  
  
"You two nice to each anozer! Zat is scarier zan Nightmare On Elm Street." Kurt said  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Tobius said  
  
"Rumor has it zat za stork brought me." Kurt said.  
  
"Isn't he so funny Tob?" Kathy said sarcastically.  
  
"And you are so cruel Kathy." Kurt said   
  
"Only to you."  
  
"And mean."  
  
"I feel left out now." Tobius said   
  
"Awwwwwwwwww. To bad." Kathy said  
  
"Ha you lied. Your cruel and mean to me too." Tobius said.  
  
Suddenly a something flew over their heads.  
  
"Vat vas zat?" Kurt said frantically.   
  
"It was UFA!" Kathy cried out  
  
"A UF what?" Tobius said  
  
"Unidentified Flying Alien." Kathy said  
  
"Oh." Kurt said  
  
Then the three of them looked at each other, then yelled in unison. "ALIEN!"  
  
"After it!" Kathy yelled out. Tobius turned into a falcon and raced after it. Kathy followed on the ground. Kurt looked around, then ran to tell the others.  
  
Kath, run to that cliff and climb up it and grab on to the thing and kill it. I'll herd it there. Tobius told her.  
  
"Alien rodeo!" Kathy yelled in glee. She picked up her speed. She reached the cliff and jumped and grabbed hold of a rock. She hopped from one spot to another. She made it to the top and the alien was fly straight at her. Kathy crouched down ready to spring up. But the alien saw her and turned sharply to her right. "NO" Kathy yelled out and took out her desert eagle handgun. She shot it twice and it fell to the ground. It let out a horrible screech, like nothing she ever heard.  
  
That works to. Tobius flew in a circle around the alien.   
  
Then the others showed up.   
  
"Oh yeah, now you all come running to the rescue when I killed it already." Kathy said as she crawled down the cliff.  
  
"It's an alien. A real alien." Jean said. The alien had wings like a bat, but covered in golden scales. It had back legs only that were more like pinchers, made grasp hold on branches. It was small, about ten feet in length. It had four red eyes on it's head and a huge froglike mouth lined with huge razor sharp teeth. It had a short tail that was spaded at the end to act like a rudder, to help it fly.   
  
"There's something you don't see everyday. This is like totally creepy." Kitty said.  
  
"Ja." Kurt agreed.  
  
Kathy looked at the thing. "It is an external breather."  
  
"A what?" Rouge asked  
  
"You know how bugs have holes in their exoskeleton, because they have no lungs, well that's what this has. It probably lived on a primitive and young planet, and that also has a high amount of oxygen. That's why it died so easily when I shot it. Not enough oxygen."   
  
"So it has a mouth just to eat?" Scott said  
  
"That's basically what mouths evolved for, just to eat." Kathy said  
  
"Creepy. Vat are ve going to do vith it?"  
  
"Burn it. We don't need any incriminating evidence. We burn it and stash the bones in the X-Jet. The Professor will be interested into it." Scott said  
  
"So that means I can't put pictures of it on my website." Kathy said  
  
"Nope, sorry. We should really get going. Maybe the Professor is back." Scott said  
  
They arrived back at the mansion. The new recruits made it into a sty.  
  
"We leave for a day and a half, and it looks like we were gone for a millennium." Jean said  
  
Bobby showed up.   
  
"Did the Prof. get back yet?" Tobius asked  
  
"Nope, said he would stay longer. There is a slight problem, oh I told him you guys went to Africa, and we took care of Canada. We captured the little things. There was a whole pack of these dog like things and we took there pups."  
  
"Did you kill the parents first?" Jean asked   
  
"Yup. Magma turned them into shish ka bobs."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Is zat System Of A Down playing Chop Suey?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yup, from my CD." Kathy said. They were looking at the pups that the New Recruits took.  
  
"They are like so cute!" Kitty said. And they were. They looked like little puppies with big feet that they have yet to grow into. With little floppy ears and a short tail with white tips. They also had white stripes on their backs, except for one that was albino. They had faces like husky puppies. They were only a month old.  
  
"Think we should keep them." Kathy said  
  
"And what the Professor say if he came back and saw alien dogs living in the mansion?" Scott said  
  
"I don't know, not like we can tell the future." Kathy said   
  
"I we do keep zem, zen ve should name zem." Kurt said as he picked one up.  
  
"We could name the albino one Ghost." Kitty said as she cradled it in her arms.  
  
"They are cute." Tobius said  
  
"I'd call this one Kawrel." Kathy said  
  
"Kawrel? Vat kind of name is zat?" Kurt said  
  
"I don't know. I just like it, besides one of the people I knew that worked for Trex was named that. He was really sweet and gave his life up for me."   
  
"Kinda small, isn't he?" Tobius said. He was right. Kawrel was small, and darker with bolder stripes. He also had a white blotch around his nose.  
  
"He's different, just like we all are." Kathy said  
  
"Well we just found out the fact that Kitty, and Kathy have claimed and named one for themselves." Scott said.  
  
"Hey we could name this on Icy." Bobby said  
  
"Go right ahead." Jean said  
  
Kurt picked a little female up. "She's cute. I'll call her Jenna."'  
  
"Ooo, getting fancy Kurt." Kathy said.  
  
There was two left. One large one that was almost black, and the stripes were gray. The other one was normal size and had a tan coat and snow white stripes on her back.  
  
"Let's name the little black one Roshan." Jean said  
  
"Okay, and lets name the last one Jackie." Tobius said  
  
"Jackie, like our old dog?" Kathy said  
  
"Yeah, I miss him, that little westie." Tobius sighed 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kathy sat on her balcony ledge. She was thinking about the odd portals. She new it was fishy, because wormholes usually don't appear unless there was an active black hole close to the solar system. It just didn't add up. Unless it was being controlled by man, and the government isn't telling the nation these things. "What is causing this?" Kathy said to herself.

BAMF

"Kathy! Zere is a problem." Kurt said. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll find out." They teleported downstairs.

"What's the problem?" Kathy asked. Everyone was watching TV.

"That." Scott said flatly. Kathy looked at the TV, and saw that on the screen was a giant alien, dead.

"Twelve reported dead, five injured. What we're asking ourselves now is what are these things? Some people have been led to believe that mutants are the cause of this. Now if-" Tobius turned the TV off.

"Now what? People think it's all our fault." Kitty said

"And what about school? Today's is Sunday, and we have school tomorrow. There is no way we can go to school without people nagging on, saying it's our fault, and that uptight principal will want to make that day a living hell for us." Tobius said

"That's right. I totally forgot about that. We will be the most hated people in Bayville." Jean said

"Oh great. I'm no longer scared. Now I'm suicidal." Kathy said harshly

"We won't let that happen." The Professor came up from behind them

"Professor! Your back, finally." Bobby said

"Yes. We have found out that at Pine Gap, MRL is doing research on mutants, and they are the ones that opened up the first portal."

"Pine Gap? You went there, but I thought it was just a satellite place." Kathy said

"Yeah they are, but area 51 doesn't just do aircrafts either." Logan said

"True." Kathy said

"Now then, shouldn't you all get some sleep. You will have a rough day tomorrow." The Professor said.

"But it's only." Kathy looked at the clock. She didn't realize that they came home late, and it was 12:00. "Right then."

"Kathy get up." Kurt said

"How about I just stay home from school today. I have lot's better things to do, like organize myself." Kathy said

Kurt pulled the sheets off her. "Get up!"

Kathy looked up at him and said "Tell me. Why do you want to go to school today?"

"Because it is mandatory. Now up." Kurt pushed her off the bed

"I'm up now." Kathy looked at Kurt who was smiling. "You have a sick sense of humor blue boy."

"Tobius, we mind if you chew with your mouth closed, you eat like a cow." Kitty said

Tobius morphed his head into a cow's head, then mooed.

"That's like not funny." Kitty said with her arms crossed.

Your definition of funny is different then mine. Tobius morphed into a tiger. Come on Kitty, play with the big kitty. Tobius's tiger tail lashed back and forth wildly.

"Tobius understand this. I'm not your type. I'm like not a self centered jerk that only thinks about themselves and money." Kitty said to his face. Tobius's whiskers perked and touched her face.

Come on. You have to like something I morph into. How about a dolphin, or a dog, or a little cute kitten. Tobius morphed into all these things as he talked. Or maybe a little dragon named Lockheed. Tobius morphed into a small yellow dragon and flew to Kitty's shoulder.

"Cute Tobius, but I'm not going out with you."

Tobius turned into a sad looking dog and walked away with his tail between his legs.

Kathy came down the stairs and noticed Tobius making his way up the stairs. "Okay." Kathy said to Kurt who stood right next to her. He just shrugged his shoulders. When they made their way down stairs, Kathy asked "What's with my brother?"

"He won't leave me alone. He keeps asking to go out with me." Kitty said

"Well you know that all life forms evolved from lower life forms." Kathy said

"It all makes sense now. Rocks evolved from Tobius." Kitty said

"Hey!" Tobius like shimmered from behind Kitty. He was in his camouflage mode, when he blends into any envoirment.

"Toby, how long have you been there?" Kathy asked

"For about 18.5 seconds." Tobius said

"How can you just give out an exact answer like zat?" Kurt asked puzzled

"Easy, if your good in math as much as I am." Tobius said

"Ask a stupid question?" Kathy said

"Ask a stupid question." Kurt replied.

"Toby."

"What?" Kathy threw him her keys. "Your letting me take your car? Who are and what have you done with me sister?!"

"I rather walk to school." Kathy said as she used her claws to peel the skin of an orange

"Nice outfit Kathy." Jean said sarcastically

"I want people to leave me alone." Kathy said. She wore a black tight fitting T-shirt that had a Chinese dragon on it, with all her bracelets, and black leather pants.

"How about some color on that black?" Jean said

"I do have color on me. The dragon on my shirt is metallic blue." Kathy said

"Oh, blue. That is a very vibrant shade of blue you have on that all black T-shirt." Jean said sarcastically.

"I'm not very fond of you, miss stuck up." Kathy said

"Well excuse me, at least I wear color."

"Yellow happens to be a putrid color." Kathy said. Her claws twitched.

"Well it's at least a color." Kathy's muscles tensed and quivered, ready to pounce on her. Tobius noticed this and grabbed Kathy by her tail.

"Let me maim her!" Kathy yelled

"No Kathy, let her live." Tobius held on with all his might, but her tail did a whiplash and left a deep cut on his hand, that quickly healed.

Kathy leaped but jean stopped her in mid jump. "Let me down."

"Say your sorry."

"I don't do sorrys." Kathy said harshly. Jean raised Kathy higher. "But I will make an exception."

"That's better." Jean put Kathy down. She then walked out the door.

"Kathy, you have to learn how to control your temper." Tobius said

"I can't help it. It just snaps."

"Let's just get to school" Kurt said

Kathy walked to school alone. She wanted to be alone, even though Kurt offered to go with her. She just wanted to be alone, like she was so used to. She got to school a minute before the late bell rang.

"Kathy!" Ian ran up to her.

"Ian, go away. I hate you remember?"

"Look I'm sorry about what happened. I love you for who you are, not how you look."

"Aw, how sweet. I really don't care." Kathy walked to her first class, Ian still persisted.

"Kathy, I don't know what I was thinking that night. I couldn't do anything without thinking about you. I couldn't write songs, I couldn't concentrate. I need you." Ian said helplessly

"That's bull. Goodbye Ian, for the last time." Kathy shoved him aside.

"Kath, do you know what Shakespeare was talking about in the poem?" Tobius asked her during lit.

"Love you nimrod." Kathy said coldly.

"Hunters! Talk one more time and you both have detention." The teacher said.

"Woops." Tobius put his head low.

Kathy went back to writing her poem.

"Miss Hunter, what are you doing."

"Umm, nothing." Kat stashed her poem in her pocket.

"Well let's just keep it that way."

Kurt walked solemnly with his head down, trying to blend in with the crowd, hiding from Dick. But not just from Dick but the whole school. They knew he was a mutant and with the aliens, as Kathy called them, popping up, and mutants getting blamed, the last thing he needed was attention.

He felt someone touch his shoulder. He jumped in surprise. "Kathy! Don't do zat!"

"And I thought I was high strung." Kathy said. "Any ways, you haven't seen Ian anywhere have you?"

"Nien."

"Oh thank lord. He won't leave me alone." Kathy put her headphones on.

"Vat are you listening to?"

"Nickleback."

"Vich one?"

"Silver side up, it's an old one, but I like it better that The Long Road."

"Ja, me too." Kurt used Kathy like a shield. He knew that people didn't bug her. Girls didn't want anything to do with her, and guys were scared of her short temper, along with her rough nature. He was luck that they had third period together.

Kathy heard someone yell at them. "Freaks." Kathy stopped cold and turned her walkman off.

"Kathy nien, let's just go."

"Oh no I'm not going anywhere." Kathy walked toward the guy

"What do you want, mutant freak?" He said

"I want to poke your eyes out with a spork, then rip your vocal cords out on string them to a guitar."

"Pretty fierce, but I would just as soon tell Principal Kelly."

"Well I guess you have never met a mutant in action, huh?" Kurt grabbed her arm. He gave her a mean look.

"Yeah, have your little freaky friend pull you away."

"You know, I don't car if you call me a freak, but my friends, well that's another story. Remember this, one who calls one names just happens to be a shallow a-whole."

"Your going to regret that."

"Do you know what evolution is you piece of crap, the wiping out of an inferior specious to make way for a new and more capable one. Your looking at your successor." Kathy walked away.

"Your crazy Kathy." Kurt said

"Sometimes being crazy is the only way you can go through life."

The bell rang at the end of the day. Something lurked in the bushes. It walked on two legs and had short arms. A long stiff tail kept it's balance. It had a frill of horns on it's head. I eyed the guy that called Kathy and Kurt freaks. It's mouth opened, bearing it's huge fangs. It had a head like a Dromaeosaur, It leapt and attacked the guy. The creature hit him with it's tail and he fell to the ground, his neck broken from the whiplash. His body twitched in muscle spasms. The creature picked up the dead boy and dragged him off, no one ever knowing what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kathy did a back handspring. It was practice for cheerleading. Tobius and Kurt sat on the bleachers.

"She's good." Kurt said. Tobius was to busy playing tetres on his cell phone. Tobius looked up and noticed Kurt staring at Kathy with a dreamy look.

"Wait till I tell Amanda." Kurt snapped to attention

"Vat do you mean?"

"Your falling for her. You know it."

"Am not. I'm loyal to Amanda, and Kathy is mein freund."

"Yeah, just your best friend, that loves to get close to you. You want Kath, you want her bad."

"Esel-vollständig" (awhole) Kurt swore at him in German.

"âne entier" Tobius said the same thing in French.

"How do you know vat Esel-vollständig means?" Kurt asked

"Lucky guess, but how do you know what âne entier means?" Tobius asked. Kurt shrugged

"They both mean arse whole." Kathy said

"How do you know zat?"

"I take German, and my mom was born in France, and called me that, so I just know it." Kathy took a drink out of her water bottle and headed back to the squad.

"Sie ist schön, aber niemand müssen kein überhaupt wissen." (She is beautiful , but no one must ever no know.) Kurt said to himself in German quietly.

"What?" Tobius said

"Nothing." Kurt said in a frantic voice. Tobius looked at him, then went back to playing tetres. "Vat time is it?" Kurt asked Tobius

"Hmm, 3:58. Practice is almost over." Tobius said as he looked at his watch

The coach blew her whistle. The squad went to change. Kathy walked up the bleachers and sat next to Tobius and Kurt. "I could go for a cold smoothie, cheese fries and a burger." Kathy leaned back with her eyes closed.

"Hey, I could too." Kurt said with glee. Kathy sat back up and gave Kurt a weak hit on the head. "Hey! Vat did I do?"

"Blue boy." Kathy said laughing. She got up to go change.

"OH MY GOD!" one of the cheerleaders screamed. Kathy looked up and ran. Tobius looked at Kurt, then he morphed into a cheer leader and went to the girls locker room.

Kathy saw what they were all screaming about. It was a body, or the remains of one. The corpse was half eaten. Kathy recognized the body. It was the guy who called her a freak.

Kurt looked to see what was happening. He was alone, since Tobius went undercover as a cheer leader to see what happened. Kurt walked down from the bleachers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a large object turn the corner. He spun around to see what it was, but it was gone. Kurt walked to the door and peered through the door way. He saw a bipedal beast run away.

"Vat za hell?" Kurt ran after the thing.

It was fast, but it couldn't go to fast, otherwise it would slip on the linoleum. It made a sharp turn around the corner, but ended at a dead end. Kurt stopped. The beast turned around and looked at him in the eye. It lowered it's head to show off it's frill of horns. Then it lifted up it's head and gave out a horrible screech. Kurt cupped his hands over his ears. The beast ran toward him. It kicked him in the back. He fell onto his stomach, the jolt made his image inducer fizzle out. He got up. His tail thrashed back and forth violently. The beast was amused with it's new toy. It ran to Kurt yet again. It head butted him in the stomach, causing him to throw up. He looked up and saw the beast glare him It ran toward him again.

BAMF

Kurt teleported into the janitors closet. He breathed hard. His hands shook. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. He saw a shadowy image of the thing in front of the frosted glass. He backed down, hoping the beast wouldn't see him. It did. Him moving was a fatal mistake. It thrust it's head threw the glass, as shards rained down on him. Kurt took a broom and hit the beast over the head with it. All it did was snap. This made the beast agitated. It made a deep throated scream at him. Kurt shoved the broken, but sharp broom handle into the beasts mouth. Blood flowed down the handle and onto Kurt's hand. Even though the beast was dead, he still kept a firm grip on the broom handle.

Kurt opened his eyes. He looked in horror at the head of the beast that was still in the broken window. He shook the glass shards off himself. He tapped his image inducer to see if it still worked. It did. He turned it on and a normal looking 16 year old boy appeared in his place. Kurt shoved the door open with all his strength. It was impossible. Instead he teleported out. He noticed his hand had a huge sharp of glass in it. Kurt pulled it out slowly, and winced in pain. He bit his lip to hold back the tears of pain.

Tobius ran to him, and Kathy followed.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kathy asked

He nodded. Kurt closed his eyes and almost collapsed onto the floor. Tobius and Kathy caught him. Kathy noticed the deep cut on his hand. She took off her bandana that was on her head and wrapped it around his hand. She brushed his hair from his eyes. "Oh blue boy." Kathy stroked his cheek.

"No time for touchy feeling stuff. We got to get out of here before anyone shows up." Tobius said

"Right. Let's drag him to my car and take off." Kathy said

Kurt felt someone put their hand on his chest. He put his over theirs and opened his eyes. He saw Kitty looking down on him smiling. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. He sat up and felt a throbbing pain in his hand. He looked at his hand and saw ten stitches in it.

"Uggg." Kurt groaned. Suddenly it came back to him; the alien creature, him hiding in the closet, stabbing the beast in the throat. He became dazed and fell back to sleep.

"How is he?" Kathy asked Kitty

"Fine, but he fell back to sleep." Kitty walked to the door and looked back at her sleeping friend. "You know, he is pretty cute like that. Sometimes I wish that I was the lucky girl not Amanda."

Kathy smiled and said "He is cute, but envy gets you nowhere in life." Kathy walked past Kitty and sat down next to Kurt. His tail moved back and forth, making Jenna, the little alien dog, amused. Kawrel leapt on top of his sister Jenna. Kathy smirked. Alien or human, sibling always fight. Kawrel let out a yelp of pain as Jenna bit his tail. Kurt stirred and opened his eyes.

"Guten Morgen." Kurt said

"Hey Kurt. How ya felling?"

"I've felt better." Kurt sat upright on his bed. He winced. His whole body felt sore. "Vy did I go after za alien zing, vy me?"

"Because you let your inquisitive nature take control." Kathy smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Vat time is it?"

"You still have an hour before school."

"You mean I have to go?"

"It's only stitches, not like your hand was cut off, and he had to surgically put it back on. Besides, if you miss one day of school, your going to have a ton of homework." Kathy said. She got up and walked out of Kurt's room.


	13. Cahpter 13

Chapter 13

"Cells. Zis isn't cell bio, it's just bio." Kurt complained to Kathy during Study hall about their biology homework.

"Kurt, biology is the study of living things. Cells make up living things." Kathy was a little agitated today. Ian still won't leave her alone, and her image inducer died out in the hallway, and she was alone. Not one of her better days. Kathy took out some books from her bag.

Kurt looked up. He picked up one of the books and said "Vormholes and black holes, za mysteries of physics." Kurt skimmed through book. All he saw was words and a bunch of formulas. "Kathy, do you know vat all these formulas are?"

"Yup."

"And I'm the one in geometry, and your in algebra. Za vorld I knew is gone."

Kathy giggled. "Kurt, this is physics." Kathy took the book back

"You know physics. Kathy your 16. How can you know physics?"

"Easy. Besides, I've proved the conservation of matter theory wrong. When a nuclear bomb goes off, a tiny amount of matter is totally destroyed, creating pure energy. In the big bang, pure energy created matter. So Matter can be created, and as the universe expands into an infinite nothing, the matter will be destroyed, creating pure energy, causing a new big bang."

Kurt just stared at her.

"What? It's simple."

"Kathy, you just pushed aside an important law of physics, and you say it's no big deal."

"It's not."

Somebody walked over and kicked Kathy's chair. She made a low deep throated growl.

"Did you just growl at me freak." He said

"What's it to you?" Kathy replied harshly

"Get with it mutant, your not wanted here. Why don't you go back to where you came from and leave us normal people alone."

"Well el stupido, mutants came the same way you normal people come, and we can't go back there."

"That's it your going to wish you were never born." He was about to give her a blow to the head with his book, when Kurt caught his wrist.

"Haven't you heard, don't ever hit a lady." Kurt squeezed harder on the guy's wrist.

"That's not a lady. That's a monster, just like you." Kurt bent the guy's wrist until he screamed in pain. He then let go.

"C'mon Kurt, let's get out of here." She grabbed Kurt by his arm and dragged him into the hallway. "Are you nuts? That guy is going to tell Principal Uptight."

"I vasn't going to let zat creep bug you like zat."

"I can take care of myself Kurt, I've done it since I first found out my parents gave shit about me."

"Kathy, you can't alvays take care of your self like zat. It led you to Trex before. Don't alvays zink zat you don't need anyone."

"Look Kurt. I don't want you to get involved in my problems."

"How vas it just your problem? He insulted mutants, and za last time I checked, I vas a mutant too. It is my problem."

"You know, maybe sometimes I want to be alone, and not have anyone try to stick up for me." Kathy walked to the library.

Kurt chased after her. "You might zink zat you don't need anyone, but you do. Everyone does, you just vant act like you don't."

Kathy stopped and glared at him. "Look Nightcrawler. You might think that you know me, but you don't. You don't even Know half of me." Kathy walked away, leaving Kurt mad and confused.

Kathy walked home alone today. She was mad at Kurt, but she started to feel guilty. He was right, he was her friend and he had the right not to let someone hurt her. Kathy kicked a soda can. She turned the corner and saw Kurt and Amanda in a kiss. Kathy quickly turned back. A tear streamed down her face. Then she ran. She didn't go in the direction of the mansion, she didn't go in the direction of anywhere really. She just wanted to get far away.

She stopped at an oak tree and sat down, leaning her back against the gnarled old tree. She brought her knees up to her chin. No tears, no crying, just guilt and envy. "Why must I chase a dream that doesn't exist. Why do I love a man whom I cannot have. Why does life play with my feelings, why can't I just be left the hell alone. Alone to live in my world, the real world, not some fantasy." Kathy shuddered and wept quietly.

After about ten minutes she got a hold of herself. She got up, her mascara smeared from her tears. She was mad, but had no way to cancel out her anger. She wiped her face and started home.

"Tobius let me in." Kathy banged on his door. Tobius opened a small slot, in which to look through.

"State your reason for coming."

"My reason will be to kill you if you don't let me in, NOW!"

"What's the password?"

"Do I really have to say that?" Kathy said with disgust

"Yup."

"Yankee doodle." Tobius opened his door. "That is the stupidest thing I ever had to say." Kathy looked at his room. It was horrible. Clothes, pop tart wrappers, CD's, bags of uneaten chips from the dark ages, PS2, Xbox games, Playboys, and motocross magazines littered his room floor. On his desk were papers, and pieces of microchips, and a half of a radio taken apart. Empty shells of calculators and an empty PDA sat discarded on his desk. "Tobius, have you ever cleaned your room since you got here?" Kathy looked at his floor.

"Nope. Oh I wouldn't look under the bed if I were you. Something growled at me this morning."

"Thanks for the hint. Are you done with the alien tracker… thing-a-ma-bob?"

"Almost. I still have a few kinks to work out, but it should be done by tomorrow. Oh, Kurt said the two of you got into a fight? What's that all about?"

"A something real stupid." Kathy walked out of Tobius's room. She walked to Kurt's door and knocked. "Blue boy let me in."

Kurt opened his door. "Vat? Your talking to me?"

"No one likes a smart ass." Kathy walked into his room. She usually didn't go into his room, our anyone else's for that matter. "Umm, Kurt I wanted to say I'm uhh, well I-"

"I forgive you."

"I overreacted, I just don't want to see you hurt. I'd probably kill myself if I saw you hurt because of me." Kathy forced a weak smile.

"Ja."

Kathy leaned closer to Kurt. Kurt took her in his arms. She looked up at him, and looked into his yellowish eyes. Then the danger alarm rang.

"Ve should get ready." Kurt teleported away, leaving Kathy alone.

"What I really wanted, just slipped away."


End file.
